Two From Another Reality
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: What if Unlimited had intervened when the Androids had attacked? What events would he have altered? Find out here in my newest Unlimited fic! Alright, it's finished! If you want to know more about Unlimited, read my previous fics. PLZ R&R!
1. The Meeting

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Two From Another Reality

This is the first chapter of my new fic. Like I said before, I had planned to write more fics involving Unlimited, and this is how I believe he would have changed the course of history if he was there during the Android and Cell sagas.

So, ENJOY, and please read and review!

Chapter 1: The Meeting

As the Z-fighters stood outside the huge metal doors of Dr. Gero's lab, they hear more voices than just Android 20, now known as Gero himself.

"Aww man, we're too late," Krillin said from next to the others.

Piccolo, who had tried to blow open the door, had stopped to see what he could do to stop the Androids now. However, from behind, Vegeta suddenly yelled, "Out of my way, I'll blast it down!"

The other Z-fighters were alerted, and Trunks from behind Vegeta yelled, "NO DON'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW POWERFUL THEY ARE!"

"Too late kid, HAAAAAAAA!!"

With a powerful blast, Vegeta tore into the door and melted it completely off its hinges. Gero, who had been trying to calm 17 and 18 down inside the chamber, turned to the door to see it collapse at his feet.

Dust and smoke poured in from the opened doorway. The Z-fighters looked inside the chamber at the shadows in the dust, and soon, the smoke cleared. Standing now with Gero was the long-haired boy, known as 17, and his twin sister, known as 18.

Although most of the Z-fighters feared these new additions to the fight, Vegeta arrogantly said, "Well, what do we have here? A boy with long hair and a scarf around his neck, and a beautiful young girl. I take it these are the scary Androids we've heard so much about."

Trunks, knowing all too well these two Androids, answered, "That's them..."

Krillin, from beside them, said, "_They're_ Androids? They look just like humans to me."

Trunks warned, "Don't be fooled by the way they look, they're both deadly. And they're stronger than _all _of us!"

Gero, now stuck in between his rebelling Androids and the Z-fighters, tried to stay calm and said, "Well... Goku's friends are very determined to stop us, but they will not. We will destroy them, just as they destroyed Android 19."

17 then said, "Android 19?"

The boy turned to Gero and said, "So you built him after all?"

Gero curtly answered, "Yes."

"I see. But he was a different model than 18 or myself, he was an energy-absorbing model, was he not?" 17 then asked.

"Yes he was," Gero replied, staying focused on the Z-fighters but becoming angry with his creations.

Then, from behind him, 18 said, "How very interesting."

As Gero grunted, 18 continued, "And you chose that same design for yourself? You thought that an energy-absorbing model like 19 would be easier to control?"

Gero gruffly responded, "Yes..."

"And now he's been destroyed," 18 said airily.

Gero then became frustrated and yelled, "That is enough questions for now, I order you to kill these intruders!"

17 then took control and said, "Be quiet, old man, we will deal with them when we are ready."

Gero turned to 17, irate, and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

17 only chuckled, and 18 went over to another pod in the lab, and asked, "And what would this be?"

Gero then whipped around to 18 and yelled, "You stay away from there! I order you to get away from Android 16!"

Then, Trunks, who had no idea how anything so far off from his own timeline could be happening, thought, _16?! There's another Android I didn't know about?!_

Gero, who was now profusely nervous, thought, _I must take control of them._

Then, Gero tried to defend, "16 is just a prototype. If you activate him, he may malfunction."

17 only chuckled and said, "Let's find out."

18 nodded and turned to the capsule, and then Gero yelled, "No, 18!"

Gero tried to stop her himself, but 18 simply forced him back, unable to do anything to his own creation. Then, 18 said, "If 16 is just a prototype, I wonder why you kept him for so long? You destroyed all the other Androids up to 15, didn't you?"

"I was planning to repair him someday!" Gero tried to reason, and then said, "Listen, I made you. And if you don't get away from 16, you will regret it!"

"I doubt that, old man," 17 then said from behind, and then began to scan the Android within the capsule.

17 chuckled again and said, "According to this, I am much more powerful than this model is."

Gero turned to 17 and yelled, "IT-MAKES-NO-DIFFERENCE!!"

17 ignored him and said, "18, go ahead and open the chamber, now."

"I am your creator, you will do as I tell you to do! Stop meddling with Android 16 NOW! Or I will force you to stop!" Gero threatened.

"Your controller is broken," 17 pointed out.

"Then I will make another!" Gero shot back.

Then, 18 moved and pressed the button for the capsule release.

Gero, angry beyond all rational thought, turned fast and bellowed, "FOR THE LAST TIME, DO NOT RELEASE HIM!!"

It was then that 17 showed that it was over. With one movement and thrust, 17's hand had burst through Gero, who now stood shocked and in pain.

Outside the lab, all the Z-fighters were shocked and horrified, except for Trunks, whose anger was rising as the same events that had ruined his lifetime were being replayed.

Gero, who was still able to survive despite the huge hole in his chest, looked at 17 and said, "What have you done?! HOW DARE YOU!!"

17 then pulled his hand back, and Gero uttered, "Don't you know? I gave you life... AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY?!"

It was one motion. 17 jumped, pulled back his leg, and knocked Gero's head off, which flew through the air and tumbled over towards the Z-fighters. As it rolled to a stop over by Krillin, it said, completely lost of rational thought, "Oh, that does it. Now I am mad."

Without so much as a second thought, 17 leaped through the air and sailed right for the head. With one last stomp, the remnant of Gero was crushed, and the Z-fighters in front of 17 stood in horror and shock.

"Whoa, did you see that? He squashed him like a bug!" Krillin nervously said.

17 smirked at the Z-fighters, then turned back to his sister and 16 and said, "Open the chamber."

Before anything was done however, Trunks from behind all of them yelled, "If they set that Android free it will be the end of all of us!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

With a sudden jolt of energy and a quaking transformation, Super Saiyan Trunks launched a blast at the Androids to destroy them once and for all.

As it neared its target, Krillin yelled, "GET DOWN!!"

Then, a bone-shaking explosion shook the mountain range where the lab was, and the lab was blown into oblivion. There was a massive earthquake and a massive plume of smoke and dust rose up from the remains of the lab. A mushroom cloud could be seen for miles, and the tremors of the blast pulsed across the land.

The Z-fighters had just removed themselves from the blast area in time. They floated above the remains of the lab and looked down upon Trunks's work.

Then, Krillin yelled, "Hey Trunks! How about a little more warning next time?"

Vegeta, who was floating nearby, then said, "What did you go and do that for?"

Trunks, unsure why Vegeta was irritated, answered, "What's wrong?"

Vegeta nodded to the rubble and said, "Have a look."

Trunks, in total disbelief, looked at the remains of the lab and said, "There's no way they could have survived that! That was my most intense blast!"

"Looks like you spoke too soon," Vegeta told him condescendingly, "Now you just showed them how weak you are."

As unbelievable as it was, Vegeta was right. Even though the blast was incredible, 17 and 18 both stood perfectly unharmed on the mountain foundation, 18 holding 16's capsule above her head.

Below, 17 said to 18, "Come on, 18, I don't have all day. Are you going to open that thing or what?"

18, without reply, tossed the capsule down and pushed the release button. The door to the capsule slowly raised from the new addition's pod, but was unceremoniously kicked off by 18. The Z-fighters watched as the being known as 16 opened its eyes and slowly got to its feet. It was a hulking humanlike machine, over 8 feet tall, with green armor and black fighting suit. Its eyes were blank and indifferent, and it just simply scanned the environment, almost bored.

17, from beside the new fighter, asked, "Well, new guy, huh? You got a name?"

Although 17 already knew his name, the long-haired Android wanted to see if the monstrous Android actually worked. Somewhat expectedly, 16 didn't reply, and 17 repeated, "Hello, anybody home?"

"Maybe Dr. Gero made this one without a voicebox," 18 said.

17 then asked 16, "Well, if Dr. Gero created you, what mission did he give you?"

Then, the huge Android seemingly came to life and said, "I am designed as an instrument to kill Goku."

"Oh, so the big guy can speak," 17 said in satisfaction.

"Well, if he's after Goku, I say we go have a little fun," 18 suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," 17 said, "Hey 16, we're going to go find Goku, want to come?"

Again, the Android did not say anything, and 17 simply said, "Fine, don't speak, maybe it's better that way."

Then, the three Androids lifted from the ground and started in a seemingly random direction. The Z-fighters noticed that they were leaving without even fighting, and Krillin said, "Whoa, there they go!"

Vegeta, annoyed said, "They're going because they're scared to fight me! Well, at least they're being smart, but I'm not leaving without a fight."

Trunks, however, got in his way, and said, "No, don't follow them! We need to wait for Goku! That's the only way we can beat these Androids!"

Vegeta angrily yelled, "I don't need help from anyone, not you, and especially not that clown Kakarot!"

Trunks defended, "But if you go, you'll be killed for sure!"

Vegeta snidely said, "Sure, if I was like you. Now, out of my way!!"

And with that, Vegeta blasted right past his future son, leaving Trunks to worry.

"Well, that didn't work very well," Tien commented.

"We can't let those Androids escape in any case," Piccolo pointed out, "We need to follow them."

Trunks again piped up and said, "No, we can't! We need to wait for Goku if we want to have a chance to beat them."

"Right now, Goku's not a possibility, and we need to stop those Androids from getting to him, so I say we follow them," Piccolo stated.

Although Trunks was not happy, he did not argue, and the Z-fighters flew off towards where Vegeta was flying.

Meanwhile, a distance away from the Z-fighters, the three Androids landed and looked around.

18 then asked, "Why did we stop here?"

17 then answered strangely, "I have an idea about how to get to Goku. We'll just hitch a ride with the next person that comes along."

"And why would we do that?" 18 asked, a little annoyed.

"Because it's something we've never done before," 17 smartly replied.

The three Androids waited a couple of minutes, and then, they saw a car coming in their direction. However, just before they could get to it, something suddenly appeared in the path of the car. The driver was startled greatly and crashed into the cliffside, the car bursting into flames.

17 and 18 looked at what had just appeared and noticed, contrasted in the flames, that it was a person.

"And who might this be?" 18 asked.

In front of the flames, the mysterious newcomer looked at the Androids and smirked, saying, "What good luck. I managed to find exactly who I was looking for."

The person was young sounding, and then began to raise his hand. As he brought it up, it formed into a snap. With a quick motion, the teen snapped his fingers, and light flew to the fire behind him and instantly put the fire out.

The Androids noticed the figure a bit better now: he was definitely tall, in a completely black fighting outfit. On the arm opposite the one that he had just snapped with, three bracelets were attached. Finally, the most unusual thing about this newcomer was his deep, determined blue eyes.

The Androids didn't say anything, but were not afraid. Then, breaking the silence, the new being said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am your end, but you can call me Unlimited."

Androids 17 and 18 have both been released and have destroyed their creator and all his work. But before the Z-fighters could fight them, or even before the Androids could begin their search for Goku, this new fighter, Unlimited, has just appeared. What can this newcomer do to the dreaded Androids?

Preview for Chapter 2: Powers Beyond Comprehension: The fighter Unlimited, after meeting the Z-fighters briefly, begins to fight the Androids. Even though the Androids seem dreadfully more powerful, Unlimited does not seem fazed. Can Unlimited stop these new threats to Earth? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Two From Another Reality!


	2. Powers Beyond Comprehension

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Two From Another Reality

Chapter 2: Powers Beyond Comprehension

The three Androids stood in front of the new challenger named Unlimited. 17 and 18 locked stares with the teen while 16 simply gazed off into the distance. It was quite unusual that this teen could find the two Androids so fast, and even more unusual that he would even know what the Androids were.

"Well, maybe Dr. Gero didn't find all of the fighters this pathetic planet had to offer," 17 mused.

"Still, what can you expect from a kid like this?" 18 answered.

Unlimited looked to 18 and said, "You take me for granted. You don't even know what you're dealing with yet."

"It doesn't matter what we _are_ dealing with. We both outclass any opponent in the universe," 17 told Unlimited very confidently.

However, Unlimited simply smirked and said, "That's very bold. But boldness isn't what makes you powerful."

"Hmph, a hotshot, huh?" 18 said, somewhat irritated.

Then, at that moment, the Z-fighters crested the top of the cliffs behind the Androids and saw the four of them standing down on the road.

"Whoa! There they are!" Krillin pointed are.

"Yeah, but who's that with them?" Tien asked.

Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo did not answer but were definitely wondering who this teen was.

Below, Unlimited looked up to the approaching Z-fighters and said, "Well, aren't those your enemy's friends?"

"So you know about Goku?" 17 airily asked.

Unlimited smirked as the Z-fighters landed near Unlimited.

Trunks looked at the teen and wondered who this person was. He was definitely not a Z-fighter, but he sure did look like one. Before Trunks could ask though, Vegeta demanded, "Hey, what do you think you are doing?! How do you possibly know what is going on right now?"

Unlimited did not take his eyes off the Androids but answered, "Hmm, didn't you already ask that question about that one with you when the one named Frieza came to this planet? The one named Trunks?" 

Everyone behind Unlimited suddenly became shocked, and Trunks thought, _How does he know who I am? I'm hardly even born yet._

Then, Piccolo from behind asked, "Wait, you mean you're from the future as well?"

"No, not exactly. I am actually from another dimension," Unlimited answered.

"Another dimension?" Trunks repeated.

Unlimited didn't answer and continued, "I came here because I thought I might get a good fight. I had heard about this new threat here from my own realm and decided to take a shot at it."

"This is crazy, how could you know about us, and how could you come here anyway?" Tien asked nervously.

Unlimited answered, "I don't think there's time for that now. I think these three are ready to fight."

"Oh please, don't think you can stop us just because you might be from another world. We're still superior," 17 told Unlimited once again.

"Let me handle this, 17, I'll make this kid shut up," 18 told her twin brother.

17 smiled deviously as 18 boredly stepped forward.

From behind Unlimited, Trunks once again warned, "Wait, you shouldn't fight them on your own, you're going to need our help!"

But before even Unlimited could answer, Vegeta yelled, "Be quiet, boy! This is none of your concern! If he wants to fight them head on like a warrior, I am not letting you stop him!"

Unlimited gave a sidelong glance to Vegeta and said, "You know, I could have said the same thing, plus a little nicer."

Vegeta scowled as Unlimited turned back to 18.

"Now, shall we get this show on the road?" Unlimited asked.

18 did not reply but gave a small smile. At that moment, 18 dematerialized and reappeared behind Unlimited to try and kick him in the back. Unlimited suddenly jumped and flipped behind 18, throwing a punch at her. However, she turned and blocked it easily, and then blocked his other 3 punches. Unlimited did not seem nervous, and then when they both dematerialized, they reappeared in the air above the other fighters, matching each other blow for blow.

18 tried to kick Unlimited in the side, but was blocked and then had a fist coming towards her. 18 dodged it as Unlimited teleported behind her and fired a blast at her. The Android turned and deflected the blast with ease, but then saw Unlimited come at her instantly and nail her in the face. She backed up a few feet, her head turned from Unlimited. When she turned back, she simply moved a lock of hair out of her eyes, and said angrily, "You're going to be sorry for that one fool!"

18 once again flew at Unlimited only to miss with her kick and get kicked herself in the back. She yelped in surprise and some pain as the kick registered, but quickly turned around and tried to blast Unlimited. Unlimited, even though the blast was fairly powerful, easily deflected it. Below, the other Z-fighters watched in total awe and shock as Unlimited seemed to have the battle in the bag. 17, meanwhile, seemed a little irritated and thought, _Come on, 18, this kid isn't even that strong, pull yourself together._

However, 18 was trying, and hard at that. It was just that Unlimited was not really trying at all that made it seem like 18 was slacking.

Then, 18 thought to herself, _Alright, time for full power_.

At that moment, 18 dematerialized and reappeared far above Unlimited and then rained down a barrage of blasts directly at the teen. As the first few began to approach, Unlimited prepared himself, and as the blasts neared, one of the bracelets on his arm suddenly dropped off and Unlimited jumped into the air.

With movements faster than the human eyes could see, Unlimited deflected each blast with scary power. Not one blast that 18 fired got past Unlimited's defenses. Then, to make it worse, Unlimited then began to reflect the blasts _back_ at 18. The Android could not understand why she wasn't hitting, and then saw her own blasts coming back at full speed. 18 teleported high above the blasts and they all exploded at the same time. Beneath her, smoke and dust filled the area as the ground and road where they had been fighting crumbled away and collapsed. 18 was not even aware that Unlimited had teleported as well.

"My turn."

18 could not even react to the voice before she was smashed down to the ground through the dust, causing another plume of dust and more quakes.

On the side of the battle, 17 became angry and said, "You can never get what you want unless you do it yourself."

17 launched himself towards the smoke to join 18 and begin a dual attack. As 17 and 18 rose from the dust and rocketed towards Unlimited, the teen stood ready to fight.

The two Androids reached Unlimited only to miss their attacks after he dematerialized. Then, as the Androids tried to find the teen once again, Unlimited reappeared below them and began to prepare a huge attack. It was nearly ready as he lifted his two hands into the air and prepared to fire. Then, the two Androids sensed him and looked down, only to see Unlimited smirk once more and fire an enormous blast. It was horrifying how powerful it was, and the Androids knew that this teen was no pushover.

Barely escaping the blast, 18 said to 17, "You see? I told you this kid wasn't normal."

17 angrily replied, "I don't want to hear it. We're still more powerful than he or anyone else."

However, 17 was unable to back this up as Unlimited appeared behind them and punched the both of them in the back. They flew forward and then stopped to turn around. They were both angry, and they knew that they would have to really try to actually win.

With an incredible burst of speed, the two Androids rushed forward and began an all-out string of attacks. Now, it seemed as if the teen was really trying, as he was now not quite as calm as before. 17 threw a punch, which Unlimited blocked, and then 18 followed with a strong kick to Unlimited's stomach, which the teen narrowly dodged. Unlimited returned with a punch at 18, but was blocked, and then Unlimited had to block another kick from 17.

The exchanges went back and forth viciously, and below, the Z-fighters were in disbelief. Even Vegeta, who thought that the teen would have no chance against the Androids, was becoming more and more enraged. Trunks, meanwhile, thought, _How can this be? How is he able to match _both _Androids at the same time? This doesn't make any sense._

Then, Piccolo said, "I don't know about you guys, but I think that we might have to watch ourselves."

The others looked at him in worry, and he explained, "Even if this guy is handling both of the Androids for us, he might still be against us, and he might attack."

"Yeah, you got a point there," Tien agreed.

"HA! You think we should be worried?" Vegeta then sneered.

Piccolo looked at him in annoyance, and Vegeta said, "I'm easily the strongest fighter here, so if you're not up to fighting this guy, then I suggest you go home."

"GET A BRAIN!! You know for sure that that guy up there is hundreds of times stronger than all of us!" Piccolo yelled.

"That's what you want to believe, but you haven't seen the real me, yet," Vegeta arrogantly said, although he could not shake the fact that Unlimited was definitely doing more than they had thought he would.

Meanwhile, Android 16 had turned his attention to the fight and then said to himself, "According to my calculations, Unlimited is far stronger than either 17 or 18. It might be wise for me to leave in order to complete my mission."

Then, back up in the sky, all three fighters separated and stood their ground, the two Androids somewhat exhausted while Unlimited crossed his arms and chuckled at the Androids' plight.

"Hey, what's so funny?" 17 demanded.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" Unlimited began, "You two were feared above all else by those fighters down there, and yet, when you fight me, you are the ones fearing."

18 said, "Enough of this, it's time to finish you once and for all!" 

The two Androids retreated a ways and began to charge up a massive attack. Unlimited simply stood where he was at and waited for their attack. As 17 and 18 prepared, the other fighters on the ground watched in anxiety. They didn't know if the teen could withstand this next attack.

Then, upon finishing their preparations, the two Androids stood back to back and got ready.

"See you in the next world!" 17 yelled.

"If we even get there!" 18 added.

Then, the two Androids unleashed a blast so incredible, it filled the sky with light and rocked the world with its intensity. As it launched at breakneck speed and rocketed for Unlimited, the teen sized up his situation.

_This could be a little much for me, _Unlimited thought, _I might need a bit more._

But before it seemed like Unlimited had even reacted, he was swallowed by the light of the blasts, and suddenly, an explosion of titanic proportions shook the ground apart. The street and cliffside crumbled like sand under the weight of the attack, and a blanket of dust was sent into the air, shrouding everything around the area. The light continued to shine brightly for a few more moments until it finally died out.

All that was left in the air was a gargantuan cloud of dust and smoke, above a disaster of rocks and rubble, the remains of the cliff now disintegrated.

Below, the Z-fighters unshielded their eyes and looked up into the sky and were horrified at the damage these Androids did.

"Whoa, uh, guys, what happened to the cliff?" Krillin stammered.

"I don't know, but I think that those Androids are way stronger than we thought," Tien answered.

"This isn't right, these Androids aren't nearly as strong as the ones in my time," Trunks said in terror.

"What?!" Piccolo yelled, "What are you saying?!"

"These Androids are far stronger than the ones in my time, for sure. I don't understand!" Trunks told them.

"Well, as strong as they are, they have yet to fight me," Vegeta continued to boast.

However, before any of the others could say something to that, they felt it. It was incredible, a power beyond all comprehension. It was mind boggling, and it was coming from where Unlimited had been.

The Z-fighters looked up at the smoke where the Androids were and saw that they were also nervous. The dust began to clear and the faint silhoutette of a person floated in the shadows.

"Well, that was some attack..."

As more of the dust cleared, they could make out his black fighting outfit.

"But unfortunately..."

Then, they saw he still had his arms crossed, but now, there were no bracelets remaining.

"It wasn't enough."

Unlimited was then fully revealed in the sky, and everyone in the area was shocked out of their wits.

"He's still alive?!" Krillin choked.

"Looks like it," Tien responded.

Meanwhile, 17 and 18 looked at the teen, their mouths agape and their faces contorted with horror.

"Well, if you are done with your attack, I think it is my turn," Unlimited told them.

Then, without warning, Unlimited conjured a blast of impossible magnitude in no time flat, black and electrified, displaying his very nature in the form of an attack. The two Androids did not know what to do, and were given no time, as Unlimited finishing preparing and put his hand out in front of himself.

"Now it ends."

The blast intensified, and, right as he launched it, Unlimited yelled, "Death Matter BLAST!!"

With a quaking shot, the black blast screamed at the two Androids, who were both completely unable to figure out how to stop this attack. The blast moved so fast that 17 and 18 could not even try to defend. The attack rammed right into the two Androids at the same time and exploded, causing quakes that caused the ground to shiver and crack for miles. The first dust cloud was utterly dwarfed by this new one, and the quaking around the area nearly sent the Z-fighters to the ground. The black ball of energy in the air then dissapated, and the Z-fighters saw it. Both Androids, wiped out, falling to the ground, without any chance of fighting left.

"This is crazy, he just beat _both_ of them!" Tien exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he did it without even breaking a sweat!" Krillin agreed.

Up above, Unlimited looked down upon the two Androids, who were both completely defeated. He seemed somewhat unhappy about the fight ending so quickly, and decided not to rid the world of them immediately.

_They might prove to be a worthy match for me later,_ Unlimited thought to himself.

Then, Unlimited looked to the Z-fighters, who became alarmed when they noticed him looking their way.

Unlimited only smirked and descended, never taking his eyes off the Z-fighters.

With the defeat of both Androids, the teen Unlimited has done the utter impossible by winning the fight. However, he leaves the Androids alive, although completely drained for the moment. Now, he turns his eyes to the Z-fighters. Will Unlimited side with them, or turn and fight them as well?

Preview for Chapter 3: Unbelievable Ally: Unlimited approaches the Z-fighters and says he is willing to join their fight if they want. Knowing he could be a great addition, they decide to accept him. However, all of the fighters then realize something... Someone that was here earlier is gone... Stay tuned for the next chapter of Two From Another Reality!


	3. Unbelievable Ally

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Two From Another Reality

Chapter 3: Unbelievable Ally

The Z-fighters on the ground stared in shock at the whole scene. It had been so fast. After three years of training and preparing for the pair of deadly Androids, this new fighter, Unlimited, took 17 and 18 down with such ease.

Trunks was the real one who could not believe it.

_This is crazy. I came back in time to warn them that the Androids would attack here. But then this guy came from another dimension and wiped them clean out. It's hard to believe, but it looks like were two from another reality._

Unlimited, meanwhile in the sky, looked down at the two defeated Androids. They lay immoblized but not dead, and Unlimited simply looked at them as if sizing up a couple of sick animals. Then, he looked over to the Z-fighters and smirked at their blank faces.

Then, Krillin, of course nervous from the entire day, said, "Hey guys? I just thought of something. What if, you know, we just got out of here for now, you know? In case this new guy decides he wants to fight us too?"

However, Vegeta gave an opposite response by saying, "So what if he wants to fight? I'll fight him myself! This kid doesn't know who he just took this battle from!"

Obviously enraged, Vegeta stepped forward and glared up at the teen, who smirked and began descending towards the Z-fighters.

As he landed, Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo tensed, as if getting ready to fight.

However, Unlimited said, "Don't be nervous. I don't want to fight you guys."

Krillin breathed a sigh of relief as the Z-fighters calmed, but Vegeta then stormed, "Well, what if I do? You may have some pretty moves and some power, but trust me, friend. You don't know the first thing about being a true warrior."

Vegeta smirked proudly, but Unlimited chuckled and said, "Well then, show me the power of a warrior." 

Vegeta then became irritated and said, "Gladly!" 

Vegeta flew at Unlimited despite Trunks's pleadings. Unlimited only stood where he was, four bracelets still removed from his arm. At Vegeta threw a heavy punch, Unlimited simply moved one hand in front of himself and blocked it with ease. Vegeta became more angry and began an allout attack. However, no matter what power Vegeta possessed, Unlimited blocked every single move without breaking a sweat. Finally, Unlimited disappeared to Vegeta's disgruntlement. Then, he turned around to see the teen standing there with his back to Vegeta.

Vegeta was frustrated but chose not to fight anymore, secretly knowing that Unlimited had more powers than he thought.

Unlimited then said, "Well, I take it you were here for the Androids too?"

"Yeah, that is, until you came in and wiped the floor with them," Piccolo answered.

Then, Trunks from the other side of Unlimited said, "Hey, aren't you forgetting something? Those Androids aren't dead yet! You need to finish them off before they can get back to full strength!"

Unlimited, to Trunks's confusion, simply chuckled again and said, "And why is that bad? Did you not see what I was able to do to them? They are no threat."

Trunks was bewildered but then, Tien from beside Trunks asked, "Hey, how did you know about all of this, and why did you help us?"

At this Unlimited became solemn, and seemed to ponder Tien's question. Then, Unlimited said, "I would like to tell you that story, but first, we must get going to Goku's house."

"Why? What's at Goku's house?" Krillin asked now.

"If you haven't already noticed, we're missing someone," Unlimited grimly said.

The Z-fighters looked around, and then Piccolo realized with horror, "16! He escaped!"

Indeed, the tall green-armored Android was gone. During the final attack of Unlimited's Death Matter Blast, 16, had managed to get out in between the huge explosion and chaotic dust.

"Oh man! We've got to go!" Tien said nervously.

Quickly, the Z-fighters grouped up and flew out of there quickly, Vegeta taking a backseat while they flew.

On the way, Unlimited told them about his own life, and how he had come to have the power he had exhibited.

(NOTE: If you are just reading this fanfic and haven't read the previous ones I have written, then you probably don't know who Unlimited REALLY is. Go to Unlimited: The Story of a Dreamer, chapter 3, and read it to find out the full story behind Unlimited.)

He told them that he felt incredible powers in this realm, and had come to help fight the Androids. He told them also about his ability to heal when he snapped his fingers, which the Z-fighters suddenly realized could help Goku.

"Hey, if you have those powers, then you could heal Goku's heart virus!" Krillin said hopefully.

However, Unlimited looked grim and said, "Unfortunately, I can already sense that Goku is taking an antidote which is treating the virus. If I heal the virus directly, the antidote in his body would be enough to kill him. Then, if I remove the antidote first, the sudden lack of protection in his body would also kill him. Right now, all we can do is wait and try to track down 16."

"What do we do when we find him?" Tien asked from beside Krillin.

Unlimited stared forward and smirked, then said, "Just leave it to me."

The Z-fighters had arrived at Goku's house quickly, and had begun to tell all the others what had happened with the Androids. Bulma said that she could come and move Goku from his house to a more safe place, and when Krillin mentioned Master Roshi's, she told them she would be on her way.

Then, Unlimited, knowing 16 would only find Goku there anyway, said, "I can't be the only one to fight in this battle. I need you guys to try to find some way to make yourselves stronger in case I can't fight."

The Z-fighters looked at each other, and without warning, Piccolo took off into the sky in no particular direction. Unlimited, his face solemn, thought, _At least now I won't have to fight everything myself._

Vegeta then took off as well, and Trunks followed him, leaving Krillin and Tien to themselves.

Later, Bulma came and picked up Goku, and began to transport him to Roshi's Island.

On the way, Krillin asked, "So, do you really think you can beat 16?"

Tien then added, "And what about 17 and 18 if they're not dead?"

"Don't worry about it," Unlimited answered calmly, "I'm very confident in my abilities right now."

"I'm not saying you're not capable, but we've been told these Androids were some serious fighters," Krillin said worriedly.

"Hey, you guys should stop worrying," Bulma then said from the front, "If this new guy here says he can do it, then let him go for it."

Unlimited chuckled lightly and said, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"No problem, you are protecting our friend here," Bulma said, indicating Goku.

Meanwhile, up above the Earth...

Piccolo suddenly appeared over the edge of the incredibly high platform in the sky and landed on the tile ground.

A small black man named Mr. Popo, who was taking care of the garden atop this huge place, was startled and frightened by Piccolo.

"Piccolo?! You've come back?!" Popo said panickly.

"Yes, now I don't have all day! Where's the old man?" Piccolo irritantly asked.

"I'm here Piccolo."

The Namek looked to the door of the structure some distance away and saw the caretaker of Earth, Kami, start walking towards him.

"I trust you know what been happening on Earth?" Piccolo asked curtly.

"Yes, I have seen what has been happening. Remember, we are joined by the mind as well as the body," Kami answered.

"Good then you already know why I'm here," Piccolo answered, unable to stand Kami because of their past difficulties.

"Yes I do, but I do not agree to go through with this yet?" Kami answered.

"What?! Listen to what you're saying! Do you really want more people to get hurt down there?!" Piccolo yelled.

"Right now, I want to see how things play out. I want to make sure that I have to do this," Kami reasoned.

"Fine then, take all the time you need," Piccolo gruffly said, and then said down in meditation and finished, "I'll be waiting."

Time passed around the world. Unlimited and the others brought Goku to Master Roshi's house, and most of the other people had now met with Unlimited. Meanwhile, Vegeta stood like a sentinel, trying to figure out a way to become stronger than Unlimited, and how to prove to everyone that he was the only one who would have the power he had been promised by birthright.

Behind Vegeta, Trunks sat and waited and tried to figure out his father. He knew that anything that Vegeta was able to do, he could do too.

Up above the Earth, Piccolo waited impatiently for Kami to give in. Kami, on the other hand, knew that the events on Earth warranted their joining, and he would have to agree to it sometime. However, at the moment, he did not feel only one specific threat of the Androids.

And now, all the Z-fighters felt it.

Down at Roshi's house, Gohan was the first to feel it.

"Hey, do you feel that?" Gohan asked the others.

Krillin and Tien were the ones with Gohan, and Krillin answered, "Yeah, it's weird, but I can sense two Piccolos."

"I can sense Vegeta too, but I thought he was out somewhere else," Tien added.

Out in the desert where Vegeta was, he and Trunks both were startled by the feeling.

_What's this? It feels like... Frieza..._ Vegeta thought.

_And his father?_ Trunks similarly thought.

Then, back at Roshi's house, Gohan and the others felt the most startling feeling of all.

"It's... my dad?" Gohan asked puzzled.

Then, Gohan went out the front door and flew up to the window next to where his dad was. Goku was still there, but Gohan clearly felt the power of his father out in the world as well.

Unlimited, who had been out around the sea, suddenly returned and said, "We have new company."

Meanwhile, up at Kami's place, Kami said with Piccolo nearby, "This is quite alarming. For the past 4 years, I have felt an evil far greater than the Androids take shape upon the Earth. Now, I fear that it could be worse than all of the Androids you have faced so far."

"Tell me! What's happening down there?!" Piccolo demanded.

Kami, however, simply answered, "I will not, as it is useless now." 

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Piccolo yelled.

"I have decided to join you. When we become one, you will gain all of the power and knowledge you will need to fight this evil."

"So you finally came to your senses?" Piccolo said.

"We shouldn't delay, every second is precious," Kami said.

Popo, quite troubled with the thought of losing his friend of so many years, said, "No Kami, please, don't leave again!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Popo, but it is for the good of the Earth that I do this. Piccolo has much reduced the evil in his heart, and I believe that now is the time that we must return to one being."

The two Nameks faced each other and Piccolo, "We're using my body, is that understood?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way. Your body has the youth it requires to fight this new evil," Kami answered.

"Good, then let's hurry this up, I don't have all day!" Piccolo demanded angrily.

"Piccolo, when you are ready, just place your hand on my chest," Kami instructed.

"I'll be glad when this is over," Piccolo muttered as he placed his hand on Kami's chest.

After a moment of dreadful anticipation, it began. Kami had begun to glow brightly, and Piccolo felt his hand fasten tightly to the guardian's body. With a bright flash, Kami began to yell and Piccolo felt Kami's life force become more and more distant, yet closer at the same time.

Kami's voice began to quiver as he flashed brightly blue and glowed. Piccolo's hand was not moving, and yet, Piccolo was trembling under the massive force exhibited by this act.

After a moment of sudden shaking and one final blast of light, Piccolo stopped shaking and opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. Where his hand was and where Kami had been just then, only air now.

"I am not Piccolo nor Kami. I am the Namek that has long since forgotten his name. But now, I am the one who will defeat this evil once and for all."

Piccolo, now fused with Kami, took off from the side of the Lookout and began to descend upon the Earth.

Meanwhile, Unlimited, from the sea, thought, _Now the real battle begins._

With the reassessment of power, Piccolo has now fused with Kami to prepare for the upcoming battle. Now, a new threat emerges that is making the Z-fighters feel the powers of Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, and even Goku! Can the Z-fighters defeat this threat? And what of Unlimited? Can he really be powerful enough to contest these threats?

Preview for Chapter 4: Besides 16...: With Piccolo now merged with Kami, the Namekian now heads down to where this new threat lies. Unknown to all of the Z-fighters, another danger is regrouping, thanks to the help of a certain opponent with a peculiar name. However, above all else, Unlimited stands ready to fight, and win. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Two From Another Reality!


	4. Besides 16

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Two From Another Reality

I'm so sorry that this is taking so long for the new chapters to come out. Since school has been so much more difficult than I had thought, I haven't been able to write for awhile. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible.

Chapter 4: Besides 16...

Piccolo flew down to Earth where this new power was, and he thought more and more about how the entire course of history changed so much.

_I thought Trunks was sure about this fight, but turns out he was mistaken._

As he came closer to the Earth, he felt that the power of this new threat was coming from Gingertown. He picked up the speed and flew fast to the city.

Back at Master Roshi's island, Krillin, Tien, and the others present watched the newscast. Well, what was a newscast... Now, the reporter was missing, and all the Z-fighters at Roshi's house could see were clothes all over the street. It was weird, as if all those people were sucked right out of their clothes.

"Man, this is strange," Tien said gravely.

"You're telling me," Krillin answered, "I mean, can Piccolo or that Unlimited guy actually beat these things?"

"You're asking a question you already have the answer to."

Krillin and Tien suddenly looked up at the door. Unlimited had come in from the sea and entered, his dark visage very ominous.

"Hey, I know you're strong, but are these guys really so weak?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know how strong they are, but right now, it doesn't seem likely much can defeat me," Unlimited answered, "Besides, Piccolo is also heading to the battlefield now."

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed, and concentrated, "You're right! Wow, he must've fused with Kami! Things are looking up!"

Unlimited smirked, then turned and looked back out at the sea, wondering how deep this new threat's power could go.

Piccolo neared Gingertown and landed just outside the city. Just like in the newscast, Piccolo saw all of the discarded clothes laying around. He looked grimly upon them, and scanned the streets for signs of the being he was sensing.

He walked up one street and another, looking in every alley, but he could find nothing.

Then, he came to the center of the city, and he noticed something ahead. It looked sort of like a human, but Piccolo could sense the bizarre powers coming from it. Piccolo stood still as the strange figure came closer. Now, Piccolo knew this was no human, but a much more evil creature. Its skin was green, with two horns on the top of his head, wings on its back, and a long, pointed tail. Piccolo was wary of the tail, but also noticed the man he was dragging behind him. He seemed in total shock and horror, and Piccolo saw why when the being stopped right in front of Piccolo. Its eyes were incredibly horrifying, and its entire visage was difficult to behold.

Then, the man, noticing Piccolo, stammered, "HEY! You, please help me out here! I don't want to die! Please help me!"

Piccolo stared down at the man for a moment, and then looked back up at the creature, who was still as a statue.

"Please, I'll give you this!" The man then pulled out a large stack of bills and continued, "If you help me, I'll give you this, and there's more where that came from!" 

Now the man was panicky, but before Piccolo could try to help at all, the creature suddenly lifted the tail from behind him, and thrust it right into the man!

Piccolo was now in terror, watching as the man's face turned to pain and horror. Then, even more awful was what happened next. The man was suddenly shrinking, thinning out inside of his own clothes. His face was withering and collapsing, and his hands became limp and lifeless. The man's eyes whited out, and before Piccolo could fully take in the magnitude of this, the man had disappeared, all but his clothes.

The creature withdrew his tail and stared menacingly at Piccolo.

Then, without so much as a movement, the creature said, "Why, hello there, Piccolo."

Piccolo, already unable to comprehend much of this incident, gasped in fear.

_How did he know my name?_

Becoming braver, Piccolo demanded, "Hey, who are you, and how come I can sense the powers of Goku and Frieza from you?!" 

The creature however, simply chuckled, and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out... if you can!"

Piccolo became more and more angry, and the creature continued, "I know all about you, Piccolo. You might say, we're like brothers."

"Brother to something like you? Yeah, right," Piccolo said sarcastically.

"Come now, don't be so rude. You are about to be taken into perfection. You have no idea the magnitude of power I possess."

Piccolo, at that moment, smirked, and the creature grunted in dissatisfaction.

"You may have known the old Piccolo, but now, meet the new one!"

At that moment, Piccolo began to power up, and his energy shot up tremendously. The creature could not believe what he was seeing. Before long, a massive crater underneath Piccolo formed, and the creature prepared.

Piccolo then said, "Now, I am just the Namek."

"Well, Namek," the creature said, slightly irritated now, "Let's see if you really are all you say!" 

At that moment, the creature flew at Piccolo, and Piccolo matched the first blow. Then, the two fighters began their fight back and forth. Each of them tried their hardest, and neither seemed to hold an advantage at first. However, Piccolo then gained the upper hand after punching the creature in the face, and then kneeing it in the stomach. Before long, Piccolo had the monster on the ropes.

Back at Roshi's house, Krillin, Tien, and Unlimited sensed the fight.

"Whoa, Piccolo's got some moves, he's beating that thing over there," Tien said.

"Yeah, but I think I'd better go help in case that thing's holding back," Krillin said.

Then, Krillin took off, and Tien decided to stay at the island.

Then, Tien asked Unlimited, "Should I follow him?"

"No, he'll be fine. Besides, I need you here to protect Goku," Unlimited said.

"Right," Tien answered.

Just then, however, Unlimited turned in a different direction and began to concentrate hard on something else.

"What's up?" Tien asked.

Unlimited did not answer, and stared at a place far off in his mind. It was a damaged roadway. Several figures were in the area. One looked like a teenage boy, the other a girl that looked much like the boy. Then, a third one, a very tall man in green armor.

Then, Unlimited came out of the trance and said, "It looks like we've got extra trouble."

"What? What is it?" Tien asked.

Unlimited turned to him, and with a cold stare, answered, "The Androids." 

"What?! But you beat them!" Tien exclaimed.

"Yes, I did, but I did not kill them. Besides 16 was still about."

"Yeah, but now, they're going to come here, you know it!"

"That's exactly why I wanted Piccolo to help fight too."

Tien looked like he understood, but he still looked worried.

Back at the battlefield, Piccolo continued to fight, oblivious to what was happening across the world.

The two fighters were darting around the air, and Piccolo had a definite advantage. However, when Piccolo threw another punch, the creature disappeared, and Piccolo could not follow.

At that moment, the creature appeared behind Piccolo and grabbed him tightly.

"WHAT?!" Piccolo said exasperated.

"Well, looks like you're not as smart as you are strong," the creature said evilly.

"What are you doing?!" Piccolo yelled.

"Don't worry Piccolo, I am only transferring you into perfection, to give you a purpose," the creature answered.

"I have a purpose, and it's to kill you!"

"That's big talk for someone who can't move, and even bigger talk...for a dead Namek!"

At that moment, the creature's tail swooped around and stabbed Piccolo's arm. The Namek yelled loudly and tried to break free. However, the hold the creature had on Piccolo was too great, and slowly, Piccolo's arm withered and became useless.

However, just as Piccolo's arm became nearly nothing, Piccolo jerked backwards and headbutted the creature in the face. The creature lost his grip, and Piccolo darted to the ground.

Following behind, the creature dropped to the ground and looked at Piccolo.

Piccolo, whose power was great before, now had only one arm, and his powers were drained.

"You may have evaded me this time, Piccolo, but you can't hold me off forever with just one arm," The creature said confidently.

Then, completely unlike himself, Piccolo said, "Yes, you're right."

"Hmm?!" The creature grunted quizzically but delightedly.

"I can't fight you off without my arm, I surrender," Piccolo gravely said.

Then, the creature began to laugh maniacally, and Piccolo looked somewhat bitter.

"Well, then, it looks like you came to your senses. Don't feel bad Piccolo, it was your destiny to become a part of me," the creature said deviously.

"But, before I submit to you, I have one request," Piccolo asked.

"What is it?"

"Who are you, and why can I feel the power of Goku? And Frieza?"

The creature thought for a moment about this request, and then said, "I guess I can make that request, since it will be of no help to you anyway." 

Piccolo stood firm as the creature began to divulge itself.

"My name is Cell. I am an Android, a product of the brilliant Dr. Gero."

"You're an Android?!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Yes. I was created in a special capsule in the Doctor's lab many years ago from the cells of all the greatest fighter's in the world. I have the cells of you Piccolo, and of Vegeta, and Goku. When Frieza came here to Earth, Dr. Gero was able to extract some of the cells of Frieza since he was still part organic."

"But wait, how could Dr. Gero have done that? I don't recall seeing any suspicious people at any of our fights."

"Ahh, but that's where the Doctor's most important creation came in. A small cell collector, no bigger than a common house fly. See there, it watches us as we speak."

Piccolo looked up at the sky, and sure enough, a small robotic bug floated in midair behind Cell. Quickly, Piccolo blasted the bug into nothing.

However, Cell simply laughed again and said, "Another noble attempt Piccolo, but once again, it was a waste. That device has already collected all of the cells it requires to complete my mutation back at the lab." 

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Cell, but we already destroyed Dr. Gero's lab!"

"Ahh, but luckily Dr. Gero kept his main computer in an underground bunker, working tirelessly to complete my evolution, which probably makes you wonder how I'm already here."

Piccolo already tensed up, and Cell continued, "You see, I was created to become the most powerful being in the universe. At first, I used the life force of all the peon humans I could find. However, I soon realized that, in order to complete my evolution, I would need a special power. The power of Androids 17 and 18!"

At that moment, Piccolo was struck with absolute terror.

_What?! Androids 17 and 18?! What is this thing?_

Cell continued, "Even with the powers of Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza in my body, they pale in comparison to the incredible powers of the Androids. In my time period, I scoured the world searching for them. However, I came to find out that Trunks had somehow deactivated them. I thought my quest to perfection was in ruin, when I found out about Trunks time capsule."

_Flashback_

_Trunks opens his time capsule to make another trip into the past to tell the others that he had defeated the Androids. At that moment, a tall, menacing creature crept from the shadows and advanced towards Trunks, who was taken by surprise by the creature._

_"He was a fool to think he could challenge me," Cell said in the present._

_Trunks yelled and ran towards Cell with his sword drawn, but was struck down easily._

_"With Trunks disposed of, I realized that traveling in my current state would be impossible, forcing me to regress to my larval state. Once I arrived in this time, I burrowed underground to begin my evolution several years later."_

_End Flashback_

"And there you have it. Now, are we through here?" Cell asked, somewhat tired of Piccolo.

"But why did you come to this exact time period?" Piccolo asked.

"My, you are full of questions. Well, it really wasn't anything I did. Trunks had set up the time machine, I simply pressed a button."

Piccolo then closed his eyes in what looked like resignation.

"Yes, I see now," Piccolo muttered.

"Now, can we get this over with?" Cell impatiently said.

"Yes. You told me more than enough!" Piccolo then suddenly said.

At that moment, Piccolo reached to his dead arm and ripped it off! Cell's eyes grew wide with shock, and then with fear as Piccolo instantly grew a new arm in the old one's place.

"I just needed a little time, that's all," Piccolo explained.

"URGH! You tricked me this time, but trust me, you won't again!" Cell barked.

"I don't think so. My power still exceeds yours," Piccolo told the creature.

Cell looked irritated but knew it to be true.

"I will _never_ let you achieve your ultimate form, Cell," Piccolo declared.

"We'll see, Piccolo," Cell responded.

The fight between the newly explained Cell and Piccolo continues. Now, the Namek knows everything he needs to know about the menacing monster that he is facing now. While Trunks and Krillin rush to help, Unlimited waits on Roshi's Island, apparently saying that the other Androids are regrouping. Who will defeat who, and what will happen next?

Preview for Chapter 5: Escape and Return: The battle between Cell and Piccolo continues, but when Trunks and Krillin arrive, Cell decides to cut it short with a quick escape. Piccolo, unable to sense Cell, decides to tell the others what Cell is there for. Meanwhile, another than the Androids awakens, to everyone's joy. However, Unlimited is not totally happy about the situation, and decides to take matters into his own hands. What can happen? Find out on the next chapter of Two From Another Reality!


	5. Escape and Return

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Two From Another Reality

Chapter 5: Escape and Return

Now, with Cell's identity revealed, Piccolo stands ready to fight off this monster before he could achieve perfection. Cell, knowing that he had said too much, was somewhat nervous, but stood his ground.

"You know you can't beat me, Piccolo, I am far superior to you," Cell told him.

"Hmm. Nice try, but you can't psyche me out," Piccolo shot back.

Then, Cell became angry and stormed towards Piccolo, only to swing into open air. Then, from behind, Piccolo attacked Cell and knocked him headlong into the ground.

Cell stood up and said, "This can't be right. I should be more powerful than you."

"Maybe if you were fighting the old me, but now, since I merged with the guardian of the Earth, I'm much stronger," Piccolo informed Cell.

Cell then thought, _Hmm, so Kami is gone now? That means the Dragonballs are too._

Then, at that moment, Krillin and Trunks came close to the battlesite. Cell sensed their approach and jumped up to a destroyed building and looked up at the two new fighters.

Trunks stopped in midair and looked at Cell, realizing that that creature was the one that had used the time machine that he and Bulma had found awhile ago.

"Krillin, that's him. That's the thing that came out of the other time capsule," Trunks said worriedly.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no doubt, he looks just like the shell we found."

Piccolo and Cell looked up at the descending fighters, and Cell thought, _Well, it looks like Trunks came from several time periods. Interesting._

As Krillin and Trunks landed next to Piccolo, Krillin asked, "Hey, what is that thing Piccolo?" 

"I'll tell you who he is right after we crush him!"

It was then, though, that Cell chuckled and said, "Sorry to say, but you can't stop me."

"Stop being delusional! You're outnumbered and outmatched!" Piccolo said.

"Yes, maybe right now, but I can fix that," Cell said mysteriously, then blasted off into the sky.

Before any of the three fighters on the ground could react, Cell stopped in front of the sun and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!!"

Then, the sky bursted with blinding, painful light. It was impossible to affix their eyes in the light, and all three fighters buckled over, in agony from the intense light.

Then, in the ensuing chaos, Cell smirked and flew away fast.

Piccolo struggled to open his eyes, but by the time he focused them once again, he yelled, "DARN YOU CELL!!"

"Man, that was one wicked thing!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Trunks agreed, the two of them finally regaining sight.

They looked around the area but couldn't even sense him.

"We've got to stop him. Otherwise the entire Earth will be destroyed!" Piccolo said angrily.

"Wait, what are we dealing with here?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo looked at Krillin and Trunks and began to relay what Cell had told him.

"So if he absorbs Androids 17 and 18, we can kiss the whole world goodbye!" Piccolo finished.

Krillin responded, "Great, first the Androids, now this."

"Krillin, I think we should go and destroy whatever's left of Gero's lab, so we get rid of Cell in this time," Trunks said.

Krillin nodded and Piccolo said, "Meet back at the island when you finish that off. We need to find Cell quick."

The three fighters took off and headed for their destinations.

As Krillin and Trunks flew towards the remains of Gero's lab, Krillin asked, "Hey Trunks. What do you think of this new guy, Cell?"

Trunks looked at Krillin, then back ahead and answered, "I don't know what to think. But if Piccolo is right about him absorbing Androids 17 and 18, then we have to stop it!"

Krillin looked worried, and said, "I wish Goku would get better soon. We're going to need him."

The two fighters went on, soon reaching the mountain where Dr. Gero's lab had been. They descended on the lab and looked around the rubble. Mostly twisted metal and boulders were around, and there was no sight of a door or staircase or anything.

After a few minutes, however, Krillin said, "Hey Trunks, I found it!"

As Trunks came over to Krillin, sure enough, there was a ladder leading down into the ground.

The two fighters flew down the shaft into the bowels of Gero's underground bunker, and then reached a long tunnel. Walking along it, they reached a door and smashed it open.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Krillin exclaimed.

Indeed, there were computers and wires running all over the lab, feeding different machines with commands to run by.

"So, that's the main computer..." Trunks said acidly.

The largest machine in the room, a huge tower with many wires attaching it to other machines, took residence in the middle of the room. Then, behind it, they saw the beginning of the horror they had witnessed earlier.

"Look Trunks, inside the capsule," Krillin told him.

The two walked to the small chamber filled with green water and looked at the small creature inside.

"That's Cell, in his larval form, apparently," Trunks said.

"So this thing is supposed to turn into that ugly monster we saw earlier? Great..." Krillin said exasperated.

As Krillin looked at the larval Cell, Trunks noticed another table and took a look.

"Krillin, check this out!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Huh?"

On the table was a large rolled up piece of paper, and when Trunks unrolled it, he found a weapon he could not believe.

"It's the blueprints to Android 17!" Trunks said in disbelief.

"What does this mean?" Krillin said.

"If I know my mother, she can use these blueprints and find a way to shut down Android 16!"

"Really?! Alright, now we got a break!"

"Yeah. Now, whaddaya say we trash this place?" Trunks asked, shoving the blueprints under his arm.

The two fighters then began blasting the lab into pieces, taking out different machines and computers. Then, the two of them directed their blasts at the main computer and finally at Cell's tank, destroying every bit of the evil creature within.

With that, the lab began to explode faster, and the duo took off down the tunnel and up the shaft outside once again. As soon as they ascended into the air above the lab, they turned back. Then, with one final pair of blasts, they sent the destruction of the lab down the shaft underground.

"YEEHAAA!! Take that, Gero!" Krillin exclaimed.

Trunks smiled over this victory, and then said, "Krillin, I'm going to head back to Capsule Corp to give these to my mother. I'll meet you back at the island."

"Right!"

As the two took off, Piccolo and Tien took off from Roshi's Island to go track down Cell.

As Krillin flew towards Roshi's Island, he thought about how this entire battle had gone so far. Even though Unlimited had been able to stop the Androids, Krillin wasn't sure if he could stop 16 or Cell. Before Krillin could ponder anymore of this, however, he heard a scream!

"What?" Krillin wondered.

As Krillin descended towards an air base, he saw a woman and child run out from a hangar. Then, just behind them, Krillin saw Cell following. He knew he would have to move fast, and blasted towards the ground fast.

The woman and child tried to escape, but were suddenly tripped by a metal beam. Cell, seeing their fall, began to run, and jumped into the air to absorb the two humans. They screamed and awaited the inevitable. Cell came down, thrust his tail forward and... hit concrete?

Miraculously, the two humans were gone, and Cell understood why when he sensed a power level behind him. He turned and saw Krillin with the woman and child.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked them.

"Yeah, thanks! You were so brave!" The woman said.

Krillin couldn't help but blush, and then said, "You'd better get out of here! I'll take care of this guy!"

"Right!" The woman said.

As she and the child left, Krillin thought, _Hey, she's kind of cute._

Then, Cell began to cackle and said, "Ahh, Krillin. How splendid of you to drop in! You will be exactly what I need to gain the power I need once I absorb you!"

Then, Krillin turned and glared at Cell, and then got into a battle stance to prepare to fight the monster.

"So noble of you to fight, but futile. There's no escaping the perfection of Cell!" Cell snidely said.

Cell then rushed Krillin only to miss and hit the ground again. Then, just as Cell turned to stab Krillin with his tail, Krillin repaid Cell for earlier with, "SOLAR FLARE!!"

Cell's eyes grew wide and then the light hit him all at once. At the same time, the woman had taken off with a plane, and Krillin grabbed onto the wheels as it ascended into the air. As Krillin left the ground, he thought he had Cell taken care of. However, when Krillin looked around the ground, he could not find Cell anywhere.

Then at that moment, he heard screams again and sensed Cell on the plane.

"HOLD ON!!" Krillin shouted, and let go to fly to the top of the plane.

Cell had just pulled his tail free when Krillin came up and smashed into Cell, pushing him onto one of the wings.

"UGH! You have been a thorn in my side for too long!" Cell said.

Krillin knew that he was stuck now, and before he could think of a plan, he saw Cell's tail swoop at him. It hit just in front of him, and suddenly, Cell came in and punched Krillin in the face, shooting him through the plane wall into the other.

Now, Krillin's head was stuck in the plane hull and looked up to see Cell landing in front of him.

_Oh great, now what?_ Krillin thought.

"Well, you fought well, Krillin, but we both knew that I would win in the end," Cell said.

Then, Cell looked up in the sky and said, "Too bad. Looks like my stay will have to be cut short."

Krillin looked and saw that Piccolo and Tien were fast approaching.

"You were lucky today, Krillin. Don't let it go to your head," Cell said with a smirk, and took off moments before the two new fighters arrived.

"AHHH! We just missed him!!" Piccolo yelled.

Tien then looked at Krillin, "Are you alright?"

Krillin just sighed...

As the three fighters began to fly back towards Roshi's Island, they talked about how they could stop Cell before he could strike again and kill more innocent people.

As they neared the island, however, they suddenly saw a massive blast coming right for them.

"WHAT THE-" Piccolo exclaimed, then moving to avoid the attack.

The three fighters looked at the island and saw something they couldn't believe.

On the shore, a man was waving, and he yelled, "Sorry guys, I didn't see you coming."

"Is that really?" Tien asked.

And it was. As the three fighters returned to the island, they saw it really was...

"GOKU!!" Krillin yelled as he hit the shore.

"Hey, guys! Sorry if I worried you," Goku said.

"Hmm, it's good to have you back, Goku, but we have a problem," Piccolo instantly said.

"Yeah, I know, I was hearing it in my dreams, but I know what can help," Goku told them.

After awhile, the fighters, who were then joined by Gohan, Chichi, Master Roshi, and Unlimited, learned that Goku wanted to go train at Kami's Lookout at a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When asked why, he said...

"There is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan... And I will rise to claim it."

The fighters looked at him in wonder, and then Goku said, "I'm going to talk to Vegeta and Trunks, too. Oh yeah, Chichi, you don't mind if I bring Gohan along too?" 

This is where Chichi began to pulse, and she asked scathingly, "I don't mind? What do you think?"

Goku didn't say anything, but look resolute in his request, and she said, "Huh? Sure, why not." 

Mostly everyone couldn't believe that she had said that, and she finished with, "But you have to promise that you and Gohan will get super strong! OK?"

"Sure, no problem, thanks Chichi," Goku said.

With that, Goku and Gohan prepared to go, when all of a sudden, Unlimited stepped forward and said, "Maybe I overestimated your abilities then?"

"What?" Goku asked, clueless about what Unlimited meant.

"I thought that I would help in tough cases, but it looks like you guys just don't have what it takes to beat these guys," Unlimited said.

"Don't worry, I know you're really strong, but in one day, we'll be ready to stop them all!" Goku said determined.

Then, Unlimited smirked and Goku didn't understand.

"You can't comprehend the powers I possess. How about I go and finish this fight for you?" Unlimited said, detaching one of his bracelets and powering up.

Lifting off the ground, Unlimited finished, "Go and reach the next level, but don't be surprised if there's nothing left to use it on."

With that, Unlimited took off blindingly fast, and rushed out to where he saw the Androids in his mind.

Goku watched him go and thought, _You might be more powerful than all of us, Unlimited, but you shouldn't take those Androids lightly._

As Unlimited races to face off against the Androids once again, Goku and Gohan go to meet Vegeta and Trunks to ascend to a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan. Can it be done?

Preview for Chapter 6: Round Two: As Unlimited arrives to face the Androids, the Z-fighters prepare to undergo an incredibly rigorous training. With Unlimited holding off the Androids, can the Z-fighters attain the power they need? And then, where's Cell? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Two From Another Reality!


	6. Round 2

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Two From Another Reality

Chapter 6: Round Two

The Z-fighters at Master Roshi's Island watched Unlimited speed away towards where the Androids were, and Goku said, "Well, if he can take them, I'm not stopping him, but we better get going in case something goes wrong."

Gohan nodded solemnly and Goku and Gohan used Instant Transmission to go to where Vegeta and Trunks were.

A second later, the three Saiyans appeared in a desolate desert, and Goku saw Vegeta on a cliff edge, staring out into nothing, and Trunks beside him.

"Goku! You're back!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's good to be back. I came to tell you guys how to achieve the next level," Goku said.

"The next level?" Trunks asked.

Goku explained about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to Trunks, and then said, "I think Vegeta will want to come too."

"You can try to convince him, but I don't know what you're going to do, Goku. I've been trying to approach him and he just tells me to get lost," Trunks told the full-saiyan.

"Don't worry, I think I can get him to come with us," Goku said, and began to fly over to Vegeta.

As he approached, Vegeta growled, "This is none of your concern, Kakarot, I'm doing this alone." 

"Hey, I know you're having trouble, but I can help. There's a place at Kami's Lookout where you can a year's training in a single day," Goku informed him.

Vegeta then changed moods and said, "That could really help me. Take me there."

"Right, but here's the thing, only two people can go in at a time. I'm taking in Gohan, so you'll have to go with Trunks," Goku said.

"Alright, fine, as long as I go first, Kakarot," Vegeta scowled.

"Yeah, no problem, we're in this together!" Goku said lightheartedly.

With that, the two Saiyans joined with the other two and went to Kami's Lookout.

As they arrived there, they were about to go inside when they felt an unbelievable power.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"It can't be Cell, it doesn't have multiple energies," Trunks responded.

"Then, it's Unlimited!" Goku deduced.

"WHAT?! That's insane! How can he have so much power?!" Vegeta yelled.

The four Saiyans sensed the energy below, and the one who was emitting it was reaching his destination.

Now with three bracelets removed, Unlimited was storming towards the place the Androids were, thinking, _I don't think anyone can truly understand what I can do. Well, here it goes!_

Meanwhile, some ways away, the three Androids were in a van, apparently still on the kick to drive to Goku's house. Inside, Androids 17 and 18 were ragged looking but undamaged, and 16 was quiet.

_Earlier..._

_16 approached the two fallen Androids and thought, _It is best to revive them in order to complete the mission.

_By putting his hands on the two Androids, he was able to give them a jumpstart, and the two awoke to anger._

_"That punk will be sorry that he ever tried to stop us!" 17 growled._

_"Yeah, just wait, I'll tear him apart!" 18 agreed._

_Although 16 didn't say anything, he knew that finding Unlimited would be a big mistake._

Now, 16 looked up and 18 noticed and asked, "You awake back there?" 

"There is a massive power level in the vicinity. We should probably go faster," 16 recommended.

"What? And miss the fun? Don't worry, we'll take it on," 17 confidently said.

The Android stopped the van and the three got out, albeit 16 a little reluctantly. They looked up towards the sky for the challenger.

At that time, Unlimited saw in his mind that they had noticed him coming, and lowered his power by replacing one bracelet on his arm.

17 and 18 felt this and 18 said, "Hmm. It's just a little spark."

17 grinned and said, "Hopefully it gives us a workout."

They scanned the sky until they saw a figure approaching. As it got closer, they noticed his sheer black fighting outfit and blue aura. As it descended towards them, 17 angrily said, "It's him!"

18 flared up and said, "Great, he came back to die!"

16 looked into the sky and knew that Unlimited was not to be taken lightly.

Then, Unlimited hard-dropped onto the ground in front of the Androids, and stood up straight to stare at the Androids.

"You. We're glad you came back, we never got to finish our fight," 17 said.

Unlimited smirked and said, "Never finished? I was done, and I thought I did a good job." 

"Don't get cocky, kid, we're going to make you wish you had never been created," 18 snapped.

Unlimited stood his ground, smirking, and simply lowered his arms, waiting for the Androids to begin.

At that moment, 16 decided to say, "I think it is best to flee. He was far stronger than both of you last time." 

"Yeah, last time. This time, he's worn out from finding us," 17 told 16.

"Enough talk, let's show this kid what real power is," 18 declared.

Suddenly the two Androids blasted off towards the teen, and Unlimited took off too. With an incredible move, Unlimited punched 17's fist and blocked 18's kick, and from there, it was all out fighting, dead even. 18 threw a bunch of punches, and 17 tried to take Unlimited from behind, but Unlimited blocked the punches of 18 and every attack to the back from 17 with unfathomable precision. Then, the two Androids jetted back from the teen and launched a huge blast each. As it came near to Unlimited, the teen then threw his arms out to the side and yelled. With a burst of energy, a shield appeared around Unlimited, deflecting the blasts away, and knocking the Androids back.

17 tried to stand up, but was suddenly nailed by Unlimited and sent catapulting into the ground. 18 then tried to make a move from behind Unlimited, but as she tried to kick him, he dematerialized, leaving 18 in the dust. Before she could find him again, an energy blast found her. She only had enough time to move out of the main blast, and was still shot down from the explosion. In the air, Unlimited looked down at the Android and waited. Then, as if predicting it, he threw both of his hands up and caught 17's axhandle, grabbing and throwing the other Android towards the ground. 17 had nearly collided with the ground when he stopped right next to 18.

"ALRIGHT!! YOU'RE DEAD!!" 17 yelled, and the two Androids bolted up at Unlimited.

As soon as they were halfway there, they fired two blasts, and as Unlimited deflected them, the Androids shot up through the dust and punched at Unlimited. However, Unlimited, at that moment, released another bracelet, and with an incredible move, socked 17 in the gut after quickly dematerializing, turned and kicked 18 down, and then crossed his arms and blasted the both of them, above and below him.

A huge explosion filled the sky and the two Androids plummeted to the ground, smashing into the concrete road, and throwing dust into the sky.

Back at Kami's Lookout, Vegeta and Trunks had just entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Goku decided to bring the rest of the Z-fighters to the Lookout. Krillin, however, was going to get a special remote control that Bulma had said she had finished. It was after Goku got back that they felt the energy from Unlimited's attack.

"What?! Whoa!!" Piccolo exclaimed, speechless.

"Yeah, it's crazy. Out of the blue, and this guy is stronger than both of the Androids!" Goku said.

"Do you think he'll win?" Tien asked.

"I don't know, but it's not that unlikely," Goku said.

"Even so, Cell is still out there and could absorb the Androids at any moment," Piccolo said, exasperated.

"Don't worry about that, Unlimited should be able to hold him off until Vegeta and Trunks are done in the Time Chamber," Goku said, not knowing, though, that Unlimited planned to win.

Somewhere else in the world, a devious creature thought, _Well, a mystery fighter has chosen to show me where the Androids are. Perfection is soon to be mine!_

With that, the monstrous thing laughed and took off lightning fast, heading towards Unlimited's signal.

Back at the battlefield, 17 and 18 struggled to their feet and looked at Unlimited, who was now landing on the ground.

18 loathingly said, "That's it! Maybe we should just trash the planet!"

"Yeah, let's do it!" 17 agreed.

Then, the three Androids arose into the air above Unlimited and 17 and 18 prepared to fire a blast unlike any ever seen before.

Unlimited, on the ground, thought, _Looks like I'll have to kick it up._

With a sudden crack of lightning, another bracelet fell off of Unlimited's arm, and he slowly raised his hand. Then, he formed a snap position, and snapped his fingers. With a sudden burst of light, the ground opened up and molten lava spewed to the surface. Then, it quickly hardened, leaving only an infinity symbol on the ground, and Unlimited smirked and crossed his arms.

The two Androids above saw this and 18 said, "Look, he's totally clueless about what's going to happen!"

The Androids were nearly ready, and Unlimited stood waiting, knowing something more than the fighters above.

Finally, 17 yelled, "Let's see you crawl back from this!!"

With a massive force, the two Androids launched a humongous blast towards the ground, in front of Unlimited. With another snap of his fingers, Unlimited smirked one last time before disappearing in the light.

The explosion that resulted was unprecedented, unmatched. The force of the shockwave flattened the ground for miles, and wind and dust kicked up all over the place. The earth began to split where the blasts had hit, but it was at that moment that, through all of the dust and smoke, a bright light shone, and the splitting ground ceased widening.

The Androids looked down in disbelief at the symbol in the ground, the one Unlimited had placed there, and 18 yelled, "How did that not destroy the Earth!?"

Then, to make things worse for them, they saw Unlimited, who, even though he was so close to the explosion, had taken no damage because of a powerful shield he put up around him.

The two Androids could not believe their eyes, and then, Unlimited said, "Well, that was some attack. It's too bad my seal stopped its full power."

The Androids again became angry, and descended to the ground, 16 following.

Unlimited then said, "It's funny how the table has turned now. You two had the entire world under your power, and now, you can barely touch _me._"

Neither of the Androids said anything, and continued to glare at him.

Meanwhile, back at the Lookout, Goku said, "WOW! What a technique! That kid just saved the Earth!" 

Piccolo, even though somewhat relieved, was still on edge. The others were ecstatic over what was going on, when suddenly, Piccolo jumped in horror.

"What? What's wrong?" Tien asked.

"It's Cell! He's heading for the Androids!" Piccolo gasped.

"Hey, calm down, Piccolo, Unlimited won't let anything happen," Goku tried to convince the Namek.

"Listen to yourself! There's no telling what could happen! And I'm not about to stand by and let Cell become complete!!" Piccolo yelled, and in a rash move, blasted off and bolted towards the battlefield.

"PICCOLO, WAIT!!" Goku tried, but it was no use.

_I'm NOT letting that monster take this world!!_ Piccolo affirmed.

Back at the battlefield, Unlimited and the Androids continued to stare each other down, and Unlimited said, "Well, this is getting boring. Unless you want to make a move, I'm just going to end this."

17 then answered, "Fine, you want a fight, here it is!!" 

With no holding back, 17 launched a gigantic blast right at Unlimited, and 18 followed. However, with not so much as a flick, the teen was able to deflect the attacks as they approached. After he had deflected the second one, he then dematerialized as both of the Androids tried to punch him. Before they could regain themselves, Unlimited then came from the sky and bashed the both of them by dropping and elbowing the both of them. They hit the ground hard, but quickly got up only to hit again and skid across the ground. They came to rest again, and tried to stand, but found it pretty difficult at first. Finally, they both stood again, and stared Unlimited, although a little wearier than before.

"Still want more? You two are becoming nuisances," Unlimited said.

"Ahh, so why don't you let me take them off your hands?"

The four fighters turned to look to where the voice had come from, and saw, a distance away from them, stood a green, grotesque monster, gazing at 17 and 18.

"My, it's like a dream to finally see them face to face. It's like I've seen them before."

The creature looked to 17 and said, "Ahh, yes, mighty 17."

Then to 18, "And the graceful 18 as well."

Then at 16, "Hmm. I've never seen this one before. Probably one of the doctor's older, less efficient models." 

"Hey, what do you want?" 17 asked irritated.

The creature, turning back to 17, responded, "Oh, just perfection, and with the two of you, the name Cell shall become feared across the universe."

Cell laughed evilly and leered at the Androids, when he felt another force approaching.

"Hmm, so he found me after all," Cell said.

At that moment, Piccolo appeared in the sky and flew towards Cell.

As he dropped to the ground, 17 said, "Great, more losers." 

Cell looked at the Namek, who landed in between the Androids and Cell, and said, "This is as far as you go. I will not let you absorb these Androids."

"And what makes you think you can halt my progress, Piccolo?" Cell asked.

Piccolo did not answer, but waited to stop Cell.

"You can't win, Piccolo, it is impossible to defeat me!" Cell told the Namek.

"That's enough!"

The fighters turned to the voice, and saw that it was Unlimited who said this. He walked towards Cell, who seemed to notice him for the first time.

"And who might you be?" Cell asked boredly.

"Why, I'm am the very meaning of power in this reality, and you, Cell, are nothing to me. You will fall to me."

"Big words for such a small boy, but can you really back them up?" Cell said.

Unlimited simply smirked and said, "Find out for yourself..."

Unlimited, Cell, Piccolo, and the Androids all stand on the field of destiny, all of their fates intertwined. Will Piccolo, for Earth, stop the evil Androids and the diabolical Cell? Or will Cell absorb the Androids and achieve perfection? Or will the mysterious Unlimited reveal his most awesome power yet and destroy the evil fighters?

Preview for Chapter 7: Fate of the Fighter: Cell begins his attack to achieve his perfect form, and easily cuts down Piccolo, despite the Namek's best efforts. But just as it seems bleak for the Earth, the quiet 16 steps forward and pledges to stop Cell. Will the battle of the Androids end in success? Or will Unlimited need to intervene once again? Find out in the next installment of Two From Another Reality!


	7. Fate of the Fighter

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Two From Another Reality

Chapter 7: Fate of the Fighter

The six fighters stood facing each other, Piccolo and Unlimited for Earth, Androids 16, 17, and 18 for themselves, and Cell for perfection.

Cell then said, "Well, enough talk, how about we get this fight started?" 

Cell's power immediately erupted and his aura appeared around him: An aura of souls!

Piccolo thought, _What?! This can't be! There's...hundreds of them!_

Cell continued to power up while the Androids and Unlimited stood by, waiting for the fight to begin. Piccolo, however, was already sweating bullets, knowing that Cell was far stronger than he would be able to handle. But either way, Piccolo knew that he would have to stop Cell from absorbing the Androids.

Cell's frightening power up came to an end, and the monstrous being stood before the other 5 fighters, ready to win.

Then, 17 stepped forward and said, "Hey buddy, if you don't mind, we _were_ in a middle of a fight, so if you don't mind, why don't you go slink off somewhere else?"

Cell merely cackled and said, "Your ego surpasses your abilities." 

17 responded, "Fine, maybe I'll teach you a thing or two about-" 

At that moment, 16 interrupted, "17! That creature is remarkably strong! I would not recommend fighting it!"

17 and 18 both turned around and looked at the quiet giant, who continued, "Escape is highly recommended."

17 then chuckled and said, "You said that about that Unlimited guy, and we're still here, aren't we?" 

16 said, "This new fighter is far more evil than Unlimited. He will not hesitate to kill you."

17 then snapped, "Enough! I've heard more than I can stand from you, 16!"

17 then turned to Cell and said, "And you! You've wasted enough of our time! Let's get this over with!"

17 then bolted at Cell and began swinging at him, but was shocked when he couldn't hit once, even though he was using a large amount of his power. Then, with one swat, Cell batted 17 back and began to run towards him. 17 hit the ground and stopped, then looked up at the menacing demon running his way. Just then, however, Cell was hit hard and unexpectedly from the side by Piccolo. The Android flew into the ground, and then stood back up to look at the duo of fighters now.

As Piccolo landed next to 17, the Android said, "Hey, thanks. Now, you seem to know what this thing is? Wanna fill me in?" 

Piccolo answered, "His name is Cell. He came here to kill you and Android 18 to achieve his perfect form."

"Kill us? That's good," 17 snidely remarked.

As Cell looked at Piccolo, he barked, "That was a foolish move, Piccolo. I was going to let you slide this time, but since you interfered, I have no choice but to destroy you too!"

"Not a chance," Piccolo said, and then, both Piccolo and 17 rushed Cell.

The fists began to fly faster than before, as both Piccolo and 17 tried to land a few hits on the Android. Piccolo remained attacking the front while 17 tried to fight Cell from behind, but was fended off by Cell's tail.

As both of Cell's opponents dropped back to wind up a powerful hit, Cell prepared, and then, just as the fighters stormed at Cell, he whipped 17 aside with his tail and socked Piccolo in the face, sending him rocketing into the ground. Piccolo tumbled and skidded across the ground, finally coming to rest a short distance from Cell. The reptilian Android began to approach Piccolo again, while 17 sat up and watched the evil being walk towards the Namek.

On the sidelines, 18 said, "Come on, it's like 17 and Piccolo aren't even trying."

16 then answered, "They are. The creature just has a bigger power level than them, though."

Meanwhile, separate from the rest, Unlimited watched silently, not wanting to intervene until it was necessary.

Piccolo then stood up and looked at Cell saying, "That one really smarts."

At the Lookout, Goku, Gohan, and Tien were sensing the battle, and Goku said, "Cell's power is far greater than we expected. I don't think Piccolo can hold him off much longer."

Gohan, worried, asked, "Do you think he'll be okay, dad?"

"I hope so, son."

Then, Goku looked towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and thought, _Come on, Vegeta, we don't have much time. We need you to finish your training._

Back at the battlefield, Piccolo panted but prepared to attack once more, saying to himself, "Come on, Piccolo, you can do this."

The Namek put his fingers together and began to charge up. Cell, meanwhile, continued to stalk ever closer. As he approached, Piccolo thought, _This one's for Gohan and Goku!_

At that moment, Piccolo's energy surrounded him, and he began to charge up a blast of incredible size. Dust and rocks flew around, but Cell was not turned away, and continued his death march towards Piccolo. The blast in Piccolo's hands, however, was far stronger than the other spectators were expecting.

Finally, Piccolo said, "Now Cell..."

17 saw Piccolo getting ready to attack, and quickly got to his feet to get out of the way.

Finally, Piccolo thrust his hands forward and yelled, "LIGHT GRENADE!!" 

With a ferocious force, the blast rocketed from Piccolo's hands and straight towards Cell. Without a single halt to his march, Cell walked into the blast, engulfed completely in the light and energy. 17, off to the side, barely got out of the way of the blast explosion, as the attack tore a massive hole into the ground as it detonated. The ground shook violently, splitting the ground in many areas, sending plumes of dust into the air, and created a huge crater in the ground.

Piccolo stood there within the dust, his hands still extending from firing the blast, and panted from the effort. He watched the dust to see if Cell was finished or not while the other Androids looked at Piccolo with awe. As some of the dust began to settle, 18 then said, "Brilliant. What an attack!"

16, however, broke the high spirits by saying, "Don't be fooled. It's not over, he's not dead."

18 was shocked, but she need only look at Piccolo, who was staring into the clearing dust with horror. Finally, from out of the dust, Cell continued to walk, as if he had never been attacked.

Piccolo, 17, and 18 stared in terror at the abomination. 16 and Unlimited looked rather indifferent at the monster as it finally reached the Namek.

"Are you through playing games, Piccolo?" Cell asked.

Piccolo only stared hatefully at Cell, who loomed over him like a statue.

"I am amused by your little one man army, but I have run out of patience. The road of life ends here for you, you've reached a _dead end_."

17 looked at the two fighters staring each other down, and wondered what was about to happen.

Then, Cell looked deviously over at 17, and that's when Piccolo yelled, "RUN 17! NOW!!" 

But just as the last word left his mouth, Piccolo was nailed and knocked out cold by Cell. As he flew backwards, Cell chuckled and said, "All too easy, Piccolo."

17 was in major shock that the Namek had fallen so easily, and could only watch as Cell picked up Piccolo and laughed, getting ready to deliver the final blow.

"I could absorb you Piccolo, but I have all that I need of your being in my cell structure already," Cell said, raising his hand just then.

"You are of no value to me anymore, you are just...refuse. Goodbye."

Cell then fired a blasted at Piccolo, and it seemed bad. But just at that moment, Piccolo suddenly dematerialized and Cell's blast flew into space.

"What?! But how?" Cell stammered, but was answered when he felt an energy signal above him.

Holding Piccolo, Unlimited loomed over the Android and stared down menacingly.

"So, the boy has more abilities than I thought," Cell said to himself.

Unlimited then said, "It was a nice try, Cell, but you can't kill these fighters unless you kill me first."

"Well, why not?" Cell said, and instantly fired a blast at Unlimited.

As it approached, Unlimited narrowed his eyes and, with his free hand, simply flicked away the attack.

Cell's eyes widened, but then he became poised again and said, "Well, you're pretty strong for a kid."

Unlimited smirked, but then disappeared, leaving Cell confused but then happy that he wouldn't have to fight another unnecessary fighter to gain perfection.

At the Lookout, Goku and Gohan both tried to find Piccolo's energy signal, but didn't have to when Unlimited appeared right beside them with Piccolo in his arm.

"Whoa! You got out of there quick!" Goku exclaimed.

Unlimited smirked and said, "Instant Transmission, what a technique."

"You've got that right!" Goku agreed.

Then Unlimited laid Piccolo on the ground and snapped his fingers. A light then began to emanate from Unlimited's hand and spread over Piccolo. In a few short moments, Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he sat up and looked around.

"Cell!"

"Don't worry, Piccolo, you're fine now," Goku told the Namek.

Piccolo then stood up and asked, "How long was I out?"

"Just a minute, Unlimited here healed you," Goku said.

Piccolo turned to the teen and said, gruffly, "Thanks for your help." 

Unlimited nodded and then said, "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a battle to return to."

In that instant, Unlimited disappeared again to return to the battlefield.

Once again, Cell was trying to advance towards 17, who was dropping back to get ready to fight, when Cell was impeded by Unlimited, who appeared right in front of him.

Knowing his dilemma, Cell knew that, if he were to attain his perfect form, he could stop anyone, and knew he couldn't take a chance fighting Unlimited.

Cell then asked, "Why do you insist on fighting opponents who would provide no challenge to you? Wouldn't you rather have a fight to test your abilities?"

Unlimited smirked, and replied, "I would, but I doubt you could ever give it to me."

"Why not find out? Let me reach my perfect form and you can see for yourself whether your power can be challenged!" 

Unlimited stood resolute in Cell's way, but his smirk began to spread over his face, and he said, "Fine. Do what you want, but in the end, you're just delaying the inevitable." 

Back at the Lookout, Piccolo yelled, "NO! He can't do this! He's going to kill us all!"

"WHAT?! What's going on?!" Goku asked, startled by Piccolo's fear.

"It's that kid, he's letting Cell reach his ultimate form!"

"WHAT! That's crazy!"

Piccolo then angrily yelled, "GOKU! Take me back there quick! We can't let Cell get the Androids!" 

"No Piccolo! We can't jeopardize your life again! We have to hope that Unlimited is far stronger than any of us know!" Goku reasoned, and with that, Piccolo stopped and simply growled down towards the battle again.

As Unlimited stepped off to the side, Cell said, "You are a brave warrior. Brave, but idiotic. You will regret all that transpired here today!" 

But just then, another voice from behind 17 said, "He will not, because I won't let him."

Cell turned and saw that it was 16 who said this, who had begun walking towards Cell.

"What do we have here? The giant mess of metal!" Cell retorted.

This made 16 angry, and suddenly, to Cell's surprise, the giant punched Cell in the head from out of nowhere, making the reptile stumble back.

Cell regained his composure and looked at 16, saying, "Argh! Do you really think that you can stop me?"

"According to my calculations," 16 answered, "My power level is equal to yours. You will not beat me." 

Cell grunted and said, "Go by your stupid calculations, but you cannot beat me now! I am far superior to you, 16."

"Let us find out, Cell." 

Just then, the two large Androids began to throw fists faster than ever, doing all they could to gain an advantage in the fight. 16 punched Cell in the face again, only to be slammed by Cell's tail the next moment. 16 then returned with a powerful kick to the gut, tossing Cell back into the ground. Then, the reptile jumped up and batted 16 around for quite a few hits only to finally be stopped with one thunderous kick to the head followed by a ferocious blast. Cell was lost in the smoke at that moment, and 16 was unable to see him when Cell came from behind and smashed him with both hands. 16 crashed to the ground, sending dust around and temporarily blinding Cell. In that instant, 16 was back up and in Cell's face, delivering a powerful headbutt. The monster fell back several paces, and when he regained himself, only got hit again by another punch to the face. This time, Cell when head first into the ground, and 16 stood over him, ready to deliver a massive attack.

With a strange movement, 16 awkwardly crossed his arms and, oddly, detached his arms, which revealed two machine guns in his arms.

Cell was unable to react before 16 pointed the guns at Cell and yelled, "HELL FLASH!!" 

From out of the guns, two strings of continuous blasts swarmed over Cell, enshrouding his body in light. Soon, the blasts bore into the ground and scattered underground, making holes all over the place. 16 continued the barrage, trying to bury Cell in energy.

The three spectators around the field watched this show, occasionally dodging blasts that came through the ground.

Finally, 16's blasts ceased, and the battlefield became quiet, the dust slowly lifting as Cell remained nowhere to be found.

17 looked at where 16 was and said, "Wow, you sure squashed that bug." 

16 then looked at 17 and said, "That attack was not enough to kill him. You are still in great danger, you need to leave now!"

17 only laughed and said, "Run? Hello, you've got him on the ropes! There's no way you and I can lose!"

17, however, didn't realize that one of the holes that linked the underground tunnels was behind him, and rising from it, was the demonic Cell!

Neither of the other two Androids could do anything to warn 17 in time, and Unlimited, having agreed to let Cell reach his perfect form, simply waited.

"You should've listened to your friends!" Cell cackled, his tail opening as he floated behind 17.

17 turned around only in time to see the monstrous tail swoop down and encase him, lifting him from the ground and begin to pull him within Cell.

The monster laughed menacingly as he watched 17's figure get pushed through Cell's tail, soon snaking its way to Cell's very core. As Cell began to yell with the integration of the first Android, 16 ran to 18 and yelled, "We have to leave now!"

18 was watching Cell's transformation in horror, but then decided to leave with 16, giving one last look to Unlimited as well.

However, with a powerful gust of wind, both of the escaping Androids were knocked down, and before they could get up again, they saw that Cell's terrifying transformation was complete. Now, he was less reptilian, but his face proved to be far more menacing and evil, his wings gone, and his bug-like form now changed into a human like status.

16 and 18 stared in horror at the creature, who said in a deep voice, "Ahh, wonderful. It's far more than I ever imagined! Truly the best thing that Dr. Gero could have ever come up with!"

16 and 18 glared loathingly at Cell, and Unlimited then began to walk up to the new Cell, who turned to him and said, "Patience, once I have consumed the second Android, you will then see a challenge far greater than you've ever faced!"

Unlimited smirked and said, "Sorry, I got bored, so I've decided to fight you now." 

Cell only had enough time to become shocked before he was socked in the gut and buckled over.

Unlimited then turned to the others, "Get out of here while you still can. I'll take care of him."

The two androids began to run when Cell stood up again and tried to punch Unlimited in the face, who easily blocked the attack. Cell tried over and over, but Unlimited proved to be far more powerful than the new Cell, who was getting angrier by the second.

With another swift punch, Unlimited sent Cell to the ground, leaving the monster to yell, "How can this BE?! I should have gained FAR more power than you with that one transformation!"

Unlimited smirked yet again, and, seeing how the other Androids were already long gone, said, "Fine, then. If you're going to whine about it, then go and find 18. Show me that you truly have what it takes to fight me."

Cell looked surprised but pleased until he realized that neither of the two Androids were around anymore.

Cell turned back to Unlimited and said, "Boy, when we fight again, I promise, I will not be so forgiving!"

"Nor as alive," Unlimited shot back.

Cell grunted and then took off fast to find the other Android.

Back at the Lookout, the Z-fighters felt Cell's new energy and were horrified.

Piccolo yelled, "ARGHHH!! THAT FOOL! He's ruining us all! Even after being able to stop Cell now, he's STILL letting him become complete!!"

The others simply looked down at the Earth, unable to truly understand what was happening, when all of a sudden, Mr. Popo came up to them and said, "If I may, I would like to tell you that Vegeta and Trunks are coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." 

The Z-fighters all turned around, relief on their faces, and went towards the room to meet the two Saiyans.

After waiting a minute, the door opened, and out came Trunks first, and then Vegeta. Their energy seemed the same for the moment, but the looks in their eyes suggested that they had gone through some of the most unbelievable training ever.

With the absorption of 17 complete, Cell's trek to perfection is halfway over. But now, just as Cell is beginning to pursue 18, Vegeta and Trunks have returned, ready to take Cell down once and for all.

Preview of Chapter 8: Mutual Proposal: Vegeta and Trunks go to the battlefield where Cell is searching for 18, who is shocked to see them both there. Vegeta then shows Cell the power he had gained inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, causing the monster to quake in terror. However, when Vegeta hears about why Unlimited hasn't stopped Cell yet, he begins to have second thoughts about fighting Cell himself. Then, Trunks steps in to try to convince Unlimited to finish off Cell, but the two from another reality cannot agree. In whose hands is the Earth's fate safe? Find out in the next installment of Two From Another Reality!


	8. Mutual Proposal

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

As a gamer, I would like to take a moment to dedicate this chapter to the well-being of two very talented people in the internet gaming community. The first is "Handsome" Tom Hanley, whose work on was cut short, in which business turbulence left Tom no other choice but to leave Screwattack. The second is Mark Hanes (I'm not sure if this _is_ his last name), AKA Alvin-Earthworm, who is famous for the flash series giant Super Mario Bros Z. Due to overwhelming stress from fans and a lack of will to continue with the burden of fame, Mark has recently abandoned the alias and is continuing his work in silence. As a gamer and as a person with a successful idea (and perhaps a talent), I feel these misfortunes in the gaming community are more a loss of incredible talent. Both of these people had great ideas and talent, and I feel it is right to respect these people for the work they have done and honor their decision to modify their roles. Even if I don't have the right, I don't care. I want it to be known that in these last few weeks, talent was destroyed. I hope that the rest of the world can understand how precious talent is, and for those that say that these two individuals don't have talent, then please, take on the roles they did, and convince me. Sorry for taking up this time, but I felt it needed addressing. Thanks, and on with the story!

Two From Another Reality

Chapter 8: Mutual Proposal

The two Saiyans emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, met by the other fighters who had been patiently awaiting their return.

"Hey, you guys, it's good to have you back," Goku said cheerily, and although Trunks gave a small smile, he knew what was going on down on Earth.

"Cell..." Trunks said quietly.

"Yeah, he's been able to get one of the Androids, but now he has to find the other, thanks to Unlimited," Goku told them.

"What?! You mean he still wasn't able to stop him?!" Trunks said, shocked out of his wits.

Goku shook his head, when all of a sudden, Vegeta barked, "So what?!"

The fighters all turned to him and he said, "What if the boy couldn't take on Cell? A fight like that is the work of a man!"

"Yeah, but Vegeta, just listen..." Goku tried but Vegeta interrupted, "Don't make me wait, Kakarot! I don't need to listen to your precautionary news! I will take care of all of this myself."

"Fine, but Vegeta, even if you've grown stronger, you would've had to triple your strength to be able to-"

At that moment, Vegeta merely laughed, and Goku stopped, wondering how much power Vegeta had achieved in the Chamber.

"Kakarot, if you want to know what I have at my disposal now, just go in and see for yourself."

Goku seemed less surprised now but still somewhat worried. Then, Vegeta said, "I'll be off now, and when you come out of there, it'll all be done." 

With that, Vegeta took off at a blinding pace, and left them all in the dust. Trunks looked after him and said, "I'll go too. Good luck on the training, you two."

Goku and Gohan turned to him and said, "Sure."

Just as Trunks began to leave however, they heard a voice outside call, "Hey, where is everyone?"

They recognized that it was Bulma, and went out to greet her.

"Hey, guys," Bulma said, jumping out of her ship and walking over to the fighters. Then, she noticed Trunks, and said, with a gasp, "Trunks, is that you?"

The half-Saiyan nodded and Bulma asked, "Why do you look so different?"

"Father and I were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A day passed out here, but we've been training for an entire year."

"My gosh, no wonder you look older!" Bulma exclaimed.

Then, over the small shock of Trunks, she said to the others, "Well, I brought all of you some gear that you may want to use."

"Really?," Goku said surprised, and watched as Bulma threw down a capsule and said, "They're Saiyan Battle Suits, like the one that Vegeta wears."

After changing into the new uniforms, Goku and Gohan seemed prepared to enter the Chamber.

Just before, Bulma then said, "Hey Krillin." 

Krillin, who had been there for awhile, looked at her, and she said, "Thanks to those blueprints you and Trunks found, I was able to make a device to shut down the Androids!"

"For real?!" Krillin said in total disbelief.

Without a word, Bulma handed a remote controller to Krillin and said, "Just push that button when you're within 10 yards range of an Android to shut them down."

"Alright, cool!"

With that, Goku then said, "Well, we're heading into the Chamber! Good luck out here!" 

As the father-son duo headed for the HTC, the others replied, "You too!"

Then, Piccolo, having been on edge for the entire ordeal, looked down upon the Earth again and sensed that Vegeta was approaching Cell and Unlimited; Unlimited had been following Cell, pestering him since Cell had nothing to use against Unlimited.

_I hope you and Gohan hurry, Goku. We need you for this one_, Piccolo thought.

Down on Earth, Cell, frustrated, looked down upon a huge chain of islands, looking for the two escaped Androids. Somewhat behind him, Unlimited watched and said, "The longer you take, the less time you will have to live when you face me."

Cell turned and said, "Oh, I'm not worried about the time I've got to live. I'll be immortal!" 

Unlimited was not intimidated, and Cell turned back to his search, deflated.

As Cell became angry, he then decided the only way to find 18 was to flush her out of the islands.

Without warning, he tried to open fire on the islands. But then, at lightning fast speed, Unlimited appeared in front of Cell's blast and deflected it. Cell's eyes widened and Unlimited smirked, saying, "Don't think that since I'm letting you absorb 18 that I'm going to let you hurt anything else."

Cell's rage flew, and he yelled, "Why you INSOLENT FOOL! If I could find 18, I would show you pain like nothing you've ever experienced." 

Unlimited chuckled, and said, "You know, I could do the same to you...right now!"

Cell only had enough time to bring his arms up to try to block the punch zooming at his face, but oddly, Cell didn't feel any contact. He lowered his arms and saw Unlimited stopped in front of him, looking in a different direction.

Cell turned his attention to the sky to his left, and soon, he felt a familiar energy.

"Well, I won't have to do anything to stop you after all," Unlimited said mysteriously.

Cell continued to stare at the empty sky when he saw it: A figure racing towards his position, enshrouded in gold and boasting considerable energy.

Finally, the figure came up to Cell and stopped in front of the other two fighters, Unlimited having dropped back from Cell.

"Vegeta!" Cell said, surprised and confused.

"Why hello, there. You must be Cell," Vegeta said, and then looked to Unlimited and asked, "You're still alive?"

Unlimited smirked and nodded, and Vegeta said, "Well, looks like you got lucky, kid. Maybe Cell isn't as ruthless as I thought."

Unlimited didn't say anything to this, even though it wasn't true, and Cell didn't want to dampen his reputation.

Then, Cell got back to Vegeta and barked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to clean house, starting with you Cell!"

Cell smiled deviously, and said, "Oh, that's good, and how do you plan to do that?"

"Like this!" Vegeta said and began to increase his energy.

At first, Cell remained smirking and watched as Vegeta brought forth the new powers that he had trained for. Little by little, Vegeta's power increased, and beneath him and all around him, the ground began to shake and tremble. The waters below writhed and the land started to crumble. Up above, Vegeta's gold aura became more and more brilliant, his energy growing ever stronger.

Now, Cell's face turned from smug to surprised, and then scared. Cell couldn't believe it! Now, besides Unlimited, Vegeta and Trunks both seemed to be far stronger than him.

Vegeta finally finished powering up and suddenly, a burst of light flooded the area and whited everything out for a few seconds. Amidst the light, Unlimited stared at Vegeta, contemplating his energy.

When the light finally dissipated, Vegeta hovered in front of Cell, whose face was of extreme nervousness.

"Now then. What were you saying?" Vegeta sneered.

Cell floated there speechless, unable to comprehend how he was so far behind these other fighters. Before he could even change the expression on his face, Vegeta had suddenly screamed towards Cell and landed a heavy punch on the creature's face, sending him plummeting into the mountains below.

Vegeta blasted the mountain quickly, but Cell was fast and tried to attack Vegeta from behind. However, Vegeta just as easily turned and kicked Cell in the stomach, and followed up with a punch in the chest, sending Cell flying backwards. Cell stopped, but when he looked towards Vegeta again, he got another punch, this time from above.

Cell dropped fast, and before he hit the ground, Vegeta had appeared below him and kicked him back into the air, quickly grabbing his tail before Cell got too far out of reach.

Vegeta threw Cell again, and followed behind. Cell recovered and tried to punch Vegeta, but missed completely and nailed in the back. Then, Vegeta grabbed Cell by the leg and threw him towards the water.

When Cell hit, he skidded along the water until he hit another island, crashing through it until he finally stopped.

Vegeta watched the dust rise from his handiwork, and only smirked as Cell rose up from the hole in the ground.

"You! How did get this amazing power? Tell me NOW!" Cell demanded.

"I do lots of pushups and situps, and I drink plenty of juice," Vegeta mocked.

Cell gritted his teeth and said, "You wouldn't be talking like that to me if I was perfect. Then you would know a true fight. It would test your spectacular powers against a force you've never seen before."

Vegeta suddenly looked interested and said, "Is that so?"

Trunks however, cut in and said, "Father, no! That exactly what he wants you to do! He's playing with you mind to make you lose-" 

"BE QUIET!!" Vegeta barked, making Trunks unable to reason with his father.

"Fine then Cell, go find your other Android. You better not whine when I beat you the next time," Vegeta warned.

"I assure you, you won't be dissapointed," Cell deviously reaffirmed.

Trunks however, wasn't ready to accept this, and yelled, "NO! I won't let another world be destroyed by your work, Cell! I'll make sure that you are taken out once and for all!"

Down below on an island, 16 and 18 watched as Trunks began to power up the same way as Vegeta had.

"This doesn't make sense. I thought was stronger than Vegeta when I fought him," 18 said.

"You were," 16 assured, "He is now superior, but you must not think that you are safe. Cell could still absorb you."

"I think we should get out of here," 18 said impatiently, but 16 replied, "It is not an optimal time to leave now. Cell is likely to see you."

18 didn't say anything but just angrily turned back to the sky and watched. Meanwhile, from some distance away, Krillin looks at 18 with the remote in his hands.

_Alright, all I have to do is run up to her, use the remote and blast her. I have to do this._

He only continued to gaze at 18, who was unaware of Krillin.

_But I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt her._

_What?! You have no choice! You gotta shut her down!_

_I can't do it!_

_The world is in danger!_

_But I... love her._

At that moment in the sky, Trunks finished powering up and send waves of energy in all directions.

Finally, Trunks said, "This is it Cell! This is where all of your terror ends!"

Among all of this fighting, Unlimited watches, unbeknownst to the others that he knows exactly where 18 is.

Vegeta has agreed to let Cell absorb 18. Trunks seeks to stand in Cell's way. Krillin has the key to stopping Cell's transformation. And Unlimited awaits the final battle. Who will emerge triumphant in this battle?

Preview for Chapter 9: Boundlessness vs. Perfection: After a heated, intense battle between Trunks, Vegeta, and Cell, Cell stumble across 18's hiding place. Krillin, as usual, failed to do his job and made himself known to 18. With Cell's perfection at hand, can Vegeta or Trunks defeat the monster? Or will it be down to Unlimited to finish off the Android? Find out in the next installment of Two From Another Reality!


	9. Boundlessness Vs Perfection

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Two From Another Reality

Chapter 9: Boundlessness vs. Perfection (FINAL)

As Trunks prepared to launch himself at Cell, Vegeta became more and more irritated, knowing that Trunks sought to ruin the chance to have the ultimate opponent.

Cell knew he didn't have much time, and began to scan the ground for 18. But while he was looking, he didn't realize that Trunks was already storming towards him.

"It's over, Cell!" Trunks yelled.

Cell looked up with shock at the incoming fist, which contacted hard and sent Cell plummeting towards the ground. Trunks quickly followed behind, but just then, Vegeta, in a burst of energy and returning to his gold aura, blasted towards Trunks, which hit Trunks from behind and sent him, shocked at his father's attack, falling towards the sea.

Meanwhile, Cell, who had hit the ground hard as well, got back up and started to look around the area he had hit for 18.

_I've got to find that Android. Only then will I be able to silence these fools once and for all._

18 and 16 looked towards where Cell fell, which was some distance away, and Krillin, from behind the other two Androids, shook uncontrollably.

_I've got to destroy her! It's the only way to stop Cell!_

_No, I can't! I can't hurt her!_

It is at this moment that Krillin, losing his nerve, let the remote in his hands fall. It hit the ground with an unnatural thud, making 18 and 16 alerted of his presence.

18 turned to look and saw Krillin standing there, staring at them with regret on his face.

"You..." 18 said in wonder, but then looked to his feet and saw what had made the sound and gasped.

_That's an emergency override controller! How did that guy get his hands on one?_

Krillin, however, didn't pick it up, but said, "I was supposed to come here to kill you." 

18 looked at Krillin, somewhat nervous, but gasped again when Krillin stomped down on the remote, crushing it.

18 couldn't understand, but asked then, "Why did you do it?" 

Krillin was now the nervous one, and he couldn't help blushing, but when 18 seemed to notice this, he yelled, "There isn't time for this, you have to get out of here!"

18 didn't move, but continued to stare at Krillin.

As 18 and Krillin stood in an awkward situation, Cell blasted up into the sky and looked around the island to spot 18. Just as he was looking, he got nailed by another blast, again from Trunks. The hit sent him spiraling through the air, where he steadied himself and looked towards where the blast came from, only to start getting pummeled by Trunks. Cell was totally helpless against Trunks, but received some relief when he was knocked into the sky some more.

Trunks tried to follow behind, but didn't see Vegeta approach from behind and axhandle Trunks. Trunks cried out in protest at his father's insistence to doom the earth, and Trunks hit the rocks hard on the island below.

Cell grinned at Vegeta, who said, "I'm not waiting all day, find the Android and get on with it."

Cell said nothing, but then, he looked past Vegeta, down to the island, and with a gaping mouth, signalled that he had found his prey.

Vegeta yelled, "What are you looking at?!"

Cell said nothing, and just continued to gaze down at the island.

_Finally, after all of the waiting and fighting, perfection is finally mine!_

It was at that moment, however, that from the rubble below, Trunks burst from the rocks in a flash of light, glowing and charging up.

"Father! I will not let you fail against Cell! You can't let him become perfect!" 

Vegeta only smirked at Trunks and said, "But aren't you curious to see this power he keeps talking about?"

"No! I've seen it! I've seen too much of it, and it ruined my world! I won't let it ruin this one, even if I have to go through you!"

With that, Trunks began powering up an energy blast, preparing to get Vegeta out of the way.

Vegeta only laughed and said, "You would think to attack your own father? You wouldn't do it, that's why you're weak!"

However, Trunks seemed to have no intention of stopping, and the blast became ready to fire. At that moment, Trunks yelled and let loose the powerful blast, of which, made Vegeta suddenly fearful.

The blast hit dead on, and Vegeta yelled as the blast carried him away, towards the open sea. Trunks looked grimly after it, but then looked up to see in horror that Cell wasn't there anymore, and when he sensed him out, he was in even more shock as he saw where he was headed.

Krillin yelled, "You need to get out of here now!"

18 asked, "But why are you doing this for me?!"

Krillin quickly replied, "That's not important, just get out of here now!"

18 finally nodded and turned to 16 when all of a sudden, Trunks's voice roared from above, "HEY! CELL KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!"

All they needed to do was look up and see Cell screaming right for them, opening his tail to absorb 18 quickly.

Krillin tried to cut off Cell, but with a fast chop, Cell knocked Krillin over to the side. 16 tried to ram Cell as he approached, but Cell quickly dodged the large Android, and now, there was nothing in Cell's way.

18 tried once to blast Cell, but the monster easily deflected the blast, and was only seconds from reaching 18. Trunks was also charging at Cell from behind, but once again did not notice Vegeta coming at him from the side. With one headbutt, Vegeta sent Trunks catapulting into a cliff, burying him once again in rubble.

It was of no use for any of them. Cell blasted downwards and thrust his tail towards 18 and captured her. She screamed as the tail wrapped around her and began to snake down her body. With Krillin and Trunks out of the picture, 16 too far away to try and stop Cell, and Vegeta and Unlimited simply waiting for Cell's ultimate power, Cell had no opposition, allowing him to absorb 18 easily.

Trunks once again blasted his way out of the rubble, but only to find that he was far too late. Before him and the other Z-fighters, Cell began to yell and glow ominously, the ground shaking beneath him. Overhead, black clouds began to amass, and lightning struck down towards the island. Trunks looked on in horror, unable to do anything to stop this awful transformation. Slowly, Cell's body morphed, more and more enveloped by green energy. In no time, Cell was now a massive source of energy, creating a dome around him as a barrier. Trunks, 16, and Krillin watched the hideous Cell change. His muscles tightened, wings sprouted from his back, and his eyes, once monstrous, turned purely evil. Finally, the energy was retracted from the dome and all entered into Cell as the clouds thundered overhead. With one final explosion, the clouds extended in all directions, dispersing as fast as they came, and a massive plume of dust was thrown into the air.

Up above on the Lookout, Piccolo sensed the disturbance below, "No... Cell, he's... he's absorbed the other Android."

Bulma, standing nearby, asked, "What do you mean? Didn't Krillin use the remote to stop the other Android?"

"No, he wimped out and crushed the controller and let her go!" 

Bulma yelled in fright at what had just happened, and asked, "WHY DID HE DO THAT?"

Piccolo didn't know, but only thought, _Goku, you'd better be training hard, because you're our last hope._

Below on Earth, the dust surrounding Cell dissapated, and Vegeta looked down at his brand new opponent.

_So this is his perfection._

Trunks, Krillin, and 16 all stood around Cell, whose new form was incredible. Cell drifted down to the ground and looked at his new body, and surveyed his new power.

16, from a distance, said, "Cell's energy has increased dramatically. But by my calculations, Vegeta still holds the advantage."

Krillin, however, was the one in tears, not because of Cell's power, but because, _I can't believe it, she's gone. She's really gone._

Trunks, noticing Krillin suddenly powering up, yelled, "NO! DON'T"

But it was too late for Krillin to stop, who jumped up and yelled as he flew towards Cell. With all of his might, he threw a kick at Cell, and nailed him in the head. However, Cell seemed not to even notice Krillin, as Cell thought, _Everything I could ever want is now mine. I'm perfect._

Trunks knew that unless he helped, Krillin would be killed, and proceeded to fly at Cell. Trunks also kicked Cell hard, but was shocked beyond belief when he could do nothing either.

The two fighters attacked Cell dozens of times, but all Cell said to show that he even knew they were there was, "That's right, play children."

Krillin finally became angry and jumped back, and yelled, "Chew on this!"

Trunks jumped to the side and Krillin powered up, then created an energy disk and yelled, "Destructo Disk!"

The blade flew at Cell, who was now turned away from Krillin, and the attack hit Cell right in the neck.

"Alright!" Krillin cheered, but was quickly shut up when he saw the blade shatter but Cell still standing, simply stretching his neck. Then, Cell smiled and turned to Krillin.

"So, you want to play, eh?"

Krillin began to look nervous again, and as Cell kicked the air, he said, "Very well, it's my turn."

Krillin was sweating bullets as he took a step back. Cell then turned around and began to float towards him, stopping in front of Krillin and smirking. Krillin's face filled with panic, and then Cell disappeared.

Before Krillin knew what was happening, Cell wound up and threw a kick and yelled, "HOO HAH!" "(I always thought that was a strange line in the show.)"

With a loud crash, the kick contacted. But to Cell's sudden shock, he looked down to see that it wasn't Krillin he had hit, but it was Unlimited who had totally blocked it.

Cell, at first, seemed worried, but then he quickly smirked, matching the smirk on Unlimited's face. Cell jumped back and looked at the teen with wonder.

But before Unlimited and Cell attempted to fight, Vegeta came down and landed on the other side of Cell.

"You stay out of this, boy! Cell is fighting me! There's no need for you to be here anymore!" Vegeta spat.

Unlimited didn't move but said, "Whatever you say."

Unlimited smirked, but Vegeta thought nothing of it. Unlimited then said, "Krillin, you'd better get out of here."

Krillin only nodded and ran. Trunks, on the side of the three fighters, looked in worry for his father.

"Well, Cell, shall we begin?" Vegeta asked.

Cell turned to Vegeta and said nothing to him but only grinned evilly.

Vegeta flew at Cell and threw two punches and a kick, which Cell blocked all three.

Vegeta jumped back, and said, "Well, at least you can block now, but you'll still never win."

"Well, then, Vegeta, will you assist me in helping me warm up?"

Vegeta only chuckled, and prepared to begin fighting. Cell hardly moved while Unlimited rose into the air.

Unlimited looked down and thought, _Once this is over, Cell will be have quite a surprise when he faces me._

Vegeta then took off and threw another punch at Cell, and suddenly, the two of them dematerialized. Trunks looked around the sky and saw the shockwaves from their contacts.

Up in the sky, Vegeta let loose dozens of punches but Cell simply smiled as he blocked each one with ease. Soon, Vegeta became angry, and kicked at Cell. The android dodged it, and then Vegeta's next punch.

Vegeta then yelled, "Stop moving!"

With a quick move, Vegeta launched a blast and became more angry when Cell easily moved out of its way. Then, Vegeta yelled and began blasting rapid fire. Cell continued to move back and dodging all of the blasts. Cell's smirk never left his face as he made easy work of Vegeta's attack.

Soon, Vegeta stopped attacking and flew at Cell fast. When he got close, he punched at Cell, and was blocked again. Finally, Cell and Vegeta landed on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Vegeta looked at the android and asked, "Why aren't you fighting for real?! Are you scared?!" 

Even though he was insulting, Vegeta was extremely angry, and was letting his anger cloud his fighting. Cell, just to make things worse, said, "I told you Vegeta. This is a warm-up." 

Vegeta's eyes opened wide and he yelled, "I'll show you a warm-up!!"

Vegeta rose into the air, his gold aura reappearing and roiling around this body. He then threw his arms out to the sides of his body and began to yell as he charged up a mighty blast. Electricity began to emanate from his body and strike the ground as he thrust his open hands together in front of him.

"Now! If you want to test your strength, then stay RIGHT THERE!!" Vegeta yelled at Cell, who was now looking serious and lifted his arms in preparation.

Soon, a blast of energy was forming in Vegeta's hands, becoming larger and stronger. After a while, Vegeta's aura was thrashing around him, damaging the ground and breaking off the cliffside.

Finally, the blast was ready, and he yelled, "NOW DISAPPEAR!!"

Trunks, from far away, sensed the magnitude of this attack, and yelled, "NO! YOU'LL DESTROY THE WHOLE WORLD! FATHER!!"

But it was too late to stop, and Vegeta screamed, "FINAL FLASH!!"

The massive golden blast was unleashed from Vegeta's hands and rocketed at Cell. Cell stood in shock, and sudden fear as he exclaimed, "WHAT'S THIS?!"

Cell was swallowed by the incredible light and energy as Vegeta's attack lit up the entire side of the world. Into space, the huge gold column of energy tore through its target, causing a humongous explosion that annihilated most of the area where the island was. Throughout the entire attack however, a symbol on the ground glowed bright white. It was an infinity symbol, and up above, Unlimited lowered his hand and smirked.

Finally, the blast ended, and Vegeta started panting from the intensity of the attack. Down where Cell was, dust and smoke rose from the crater. Soon the smoke thinned out, and Cell was standing there, his face contorted with pain and shock. Vegeta looked at Cell, wondering was damage he had done.

Finally, the rest of the dust cleared, and Vegeta saw, with satisfaction, that he had hit Cell and completely destroyed his arm.

Cell choked out, "You... You hit me..."

Vegeta began to laugh as he looked at the maimed Cell.

"STOP LAUGHING!!" Cell yelled.

However, Vegeta only laughed louder at Cell's pain. Unfortunately, this pain was about to disappear.

"You're a fool," Cell told Vegeta.

Vegeta instantly stopped laughing, his smirk replaced with confusion.

"Have you forgotten that Piccolo's cells are also a part of my being?" Cell asked.

Now, Vegeta's face filled with rage and fear. Cell then stood straight up and, from the burned stump of his arm, a new arm and wing burst from the interior of his body. Cell stretched the new arm and smirked at Vegeta's face.

"Now, shall we continue?" Cell asked.

Vegeta's anger then returned, and he powered up again. Suddenly, he stormed at Cell and threw a ferocious kick at him. With a loud thud, Vegeta's kick hit Cell right in the head. Vegeta smiled at the hit, and Krillin, standing over by Trunks, cheered, "Alright!"

Vegeta, however, then looked at Cell's face and was filled with terror, as he saw that Cell had not taken any damage and smiled at Vegeta's attempt. Vegeta jumped back from Cell and looked at him in fear.

_How, I put all my energy into that kick?_ Vegeta thought desperately.

Meanwhile, Krillin said, "Oh man. Vegeta gave Cell a boot to the head, and it didn't even faze him."

16, in another part of the battlefield, said, "I never thought 18 would give Cell this much power. Now we are all doomed."

Cell then began to advance towards Vegeta, whose will to fight was gone. Then, from nowhere, Cell punched Vegeta right in the gut and sent him flying backwards. Then, Cell dematerialized and reappeared behind Vegeta, kicking him in the back. Finally, he teleported one more time and axhandled Vegeta in the head, forcing him to the ground and making him lose his Super Saiyan form.

Trunks was at this moment getting ready to power up when, from behind Trunks and Krillin, a voice said, "Don't try to fight him, Trunks." 

Trunks and Krillin turned quickly to see that Unlimited had landed behind him. Then, Unlimited said, "It's time I put an end to this once and for all."

Unlimited let go of his last two bracelets on his arm and then stepped past Trunks and Krillin, walking towards Cell, who was picking up Vegeta to deliver the final blow.

"Thank you, Vegeta, for helping me warm up. Now I'll end your misery," Cell told the unconscious Saiyan.

But before Cell did this, he sensed a power beginning to rise behind him. He turned to it and saw Unlimited in his red aura, and then, sending up a plume of dust, his gold aura whirled out of him, replacing the red.

Unlimited said to Trunks, "You need to take Vegeta and leave with everyone. I'll take out Cell."

"What? How can you?" Trunks asked in amazement that he could simply do that.

Unlimited smirked and said, "Like this."

Suddenly, with a large blast of dust and light, Unlimited's final level of power kicked in and his gold aura was violently thrown out by his final black one.

Cell looked at the incredible teen and thought, _Now there is a challenge for my power._

Up at the Lookout, Piccolo, who had been nervous this whole time, suddenly widened his eyes, and stammered, "T-that power... It's Unlimited..."

Tien, who was equally shocked, said, "Wow! It's incredible! I've never felt anything so unbelievable!"

Piccolo then thought, _Maybe we won't need Goku after all._

Back on the battlefield, Unlimited, his black aura swirling around him, stood before Cell, his power shaking dust into the air.

"Well, boy," Cell began to say, "Your power intrigues me. Shall we see who is the strongest?"

Unlimited smirked and said, "If you can keep up."

Cell only smirked at this, but wasn't smirking anymore when Unlimited disappeared and Cell couldn't sense him.

"What? Where'd he go?" Cell wondered aloud.

"I knew you couldn't." 

Cell turned around only in time to see Unlimited kick him right in the back, sending Cell flying forward. Cell righted himself, but only had enough time to see another fist smash into his gut and make him keel over.

Unlimited looked down and said, "I am more than you've ever imagined. You will never defeat me."

Cell looked up, grunting with pain, and said, "You... little... I will make sure that your death is painful. HORRIBLY PAINFUL!!"

Cell then unleashed a huge blast right into Unlimited's face, exploding and enshrouding everything in dust again. Cell stared into the dust with anger, thinking the teen had been wiped out for good this time.

However, from within the dust, Cell saw a small black ball of energy. Before knew what was happening, he heard, "Death Matter BLAST!!"

Cell was only just able to dodge the suddenly huge blast of black electrified energy that roared past him. Cell looked after the blast and saw it explode in the sky. The blast caused a shockwave that cracked the ground badly and stretched a field of black energy across the sky, causing the very fabric of space to tremble from the incredible attack. However, the glowing infinity symbol on the ground kept the earth safe from the pressure of Unlimited's attack.

Cell watched this explosion in sheer awe and fear, when he heard from behind, "Don't you know that you shouldn't turn your back on your opponent?"

Cell turned to the voice and got punched hard in the face, sending Cell flying through the air. Unlimited then teleported in front of Cell's path and axhandled him with thunderous strength towards the ground. Finally, just before Cell hit the ground, Unlimited appeared there, standing with a smirk on his face, and did a fast flip in the air and kicked Cell so hard, the Android's entire arm was disintegrated.

Cell yelled from the excruciating pain as he hit the ground hard, bouncing three times before finally stopping, completely still and without an arm.

Unlimited's aura thrashed violently once he finally ended his attack, and Unlimited turned to the android. Cell, whose energy plummeted from the fierce attack, stood up slowly, teeth bared and gritted. Unlimited looked at the heavily damaged Cell, who said, "You! I will kill you!!"

In no time, Cell regenerated his arm again, and blasted into the sky and began to power up incredibly fast.

Then, he put his hands together and began to yell, "KAAA! MEEE! HAAA!"

Unlimited looked up into the sky and glared at Cell, who yelled down, "HAHAHA! NOW THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO! I WILL DESTROY THE EARTH WITH THIS BLAST! MEEEEEE!!"

Unlimited smirked and brought his own hands up to his sides and began to power up as well. Unlimited's aura then began to thrash wildly around him as two black blasts of energy appeared in his outstretched arms. At that moment, another infinity symbol appeared on Unlimited's forehead and he yelled as the energy in his body soared even more.

Up in the sky, Cell screamed, "NOW DIE!! HAAAAAAAAA!!"

And with that, Cell launched the insane attack at Unlimited, who was not fazed by the awesome size of the attack. The blue energy was coming at him like a train, ready to annihilate everything.

At that moment, Unlimited gritted his teeth and thrust his two hands together, making the blasts become one and tear up the ground around him. All of his aura and the electricity around him suddenly was absorbed by the blast at the last moment, and just when it seemed Unlimited might explode, he yelled, "IT ALL ENDS HERE!! DEATH MATTER BLAST FINAL!!"

Unlimited's energy condensed into one point and finally couldn't be held back anymore. Just as Cell's blast nearly touched Unlimited, the ultimate blast was launched from Unlimited's hands, and it totally engulfed Cell's entire blast, being almost three times as big. Unlimited's attack tore through Cell's and rocketed right for Cell with unbelievable speed.

Cell saw the attack upon him and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The blast covered him completely and, after a single moment of realizing it was over, Cell screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Finally, Cell's entire body shattered and dissolved completely, absolutely annihilating him from all existence. Down on the ground, Unlimited stood looking up as the remainder of his awesome, unstoppable blast rocketed out of the earth and took the menace Cell with it.

The symbols on the ground and Unlimited flared bright white, but began to fade as the final attack left the world, leaving Unlimited looking up into the sky. The teen, enshrouded in his black aura, stared into space, knowing the battle in this realm was over for now. But there would be battles waiting for him in other realms.

"And I will fight each one. All of reality will know of its greatest force."

And with that, Unlimited disappeared, having fininshed his work here.

So, that's it. I know it was quite a sudden ending, but I was getting really tired of writing in this setting. At first, I thought it would work better, but in the end, this is my least favorite fic of my three. However, new ones will be on the way. I don't know what it'll be about, or even if it will have Unlimited in it. All I know is, don't be expecting to see a new fic for a little while. I have to figure out what to do.

Anyway, thanks for reading Two From Another Reality! Hope to see all of you soon!


End file.
